From Weird to Weirder
by NighthawkTM
Summary: Ranma, returning from a quest, finds that the life he has known in Nerima is gone. Hoping to start anew, he heads to his mother's home in Juuban. With him comes Tomas, a friend he made on his journy, one also looking to start a new life from a troubled pa
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get.   
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi.   
The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi.   
This is all for non-profit reasons, so please don't   
sue me. I don't have enough to make it worth while   
anyway. And now on with the story.   
  
Note: I know Ranma is acting out of character. The   
reasons why will be explained in memories and flashbacks   
throughout the story. This is NOT an SI fic.   
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon Crossover   
By: Tomas Megerson  
Send C & C and flames to nighthawktm@yahoo.com   
  
Chapter 1: Going Home   
  
The sun's shinning light had died down to a faint glow in   
the western sky. Light raining from the full moon kept   
the street visible to those who walked it. The crisp spring   
air held but the faintest touches of winter in it. Shadows,   
drawn from the faintest touches of buildings darkend the land.   
Had anyone been on these streets they would have noticed two   
of the shadows seemingly come to life and flow down the road   
with the grace of dancers.  
  
Two figures walked into the light. Behind them were the   
familiar streets leading to the Tendo Dojo. In front of   
them was their future. One was a familiar pig tailed boy.   
The other was a stranger to this city district. Both had   
eyes that were far older than they were. Ranma Saotome looked  
up at his taller friend. They had become close during the six  
months they spent travelling together. They would stick together   
no matter what happened. He was glad he had someone to fall back   
on. He's nothing like Oyaji, I can trust him. It's strange   
though. I haven't been this close to anyone since Ucchan and   
I were younger.   
  
"I still think you should have let me burn the place down Ranma!   
Those bastards deserve it. After all you went through, to toss   
you out like this!"   
  
"Calm down Tomas. It's better this way. I've spent two years   
trying to get out of this fiancée mess. I never would have   
married that uncute tomboy. It's funny, really. During all   
that time part of my mind kept telling me that I loved that   
violent tomboy. I would go and rescue her from anything.   
I destroyed my cure for her. I even went so far as to kill   
for her. During this trip, though, telling you all of the   
stories, I came to realize something. I was thinking of her   
as an object to posess. She was something given to me, the   
first thing that I didn't have to earn, and I was going to keep   
it, no matter what. I saw something else as well. I was an   
object to be possessed by them. None of my fiancées wanted me   
because of who I am. I was just something to be fought over.   
Now everyone is off my back. I've changed too much to accept   
that life. Hell, you've changed me too much. I never did think   
I would learn to hold my tongue. Even Akane never hit me as   
hard as you did every time I shot off my mouth. At least she   
never broke bones."   
  
"Hey that only happened twice. Now at least you take the time to   
stop and think about what you're saying. Sometimes. Besides,   
think of all the times you've gotten to do the same to me."  
  
"Yea, it was fun, but I still don't appreciate all the fights   
you got us into because of it. You always want to test your   
skills one way or another. I still don't understand how you can   
get us into so many fights that don't concern us. "   
  
"It's a gift, really. On the bright side, if I hadn't gotten us   
into all those fights, Happosai may have beaten us. Look at   
where you were when we met, and look at yourself now. It was   
as good as that Breaking Point training you told me about.  
  
Ranma's mind back to that fateful day when he and Tomas battled.   
  
He knew that he was faster, but Tom had more strength and   
endurance than he did. The battle had be hard and grueling with   
ki attacks flying. Fist and feet slammed together trying to   
break through the defenses of the other. Finally Ranma got fed   
up and started to put everything he had into the Hiryu Shoten   
Ha. He began to move around his opponent in a spiral fashion.   
Tom followed him sending punch after punch and kick after kick.   
There were a number of close calls but finally it was time.   
Even as he released his attack, Tomas screamed an attack of his   
own, his ever-potent Phoenix Rising Inferno. Even as the two   
attacks collided, a huge tornado made of pure fire erupted   
around them. After almost a minute and a half, it died down   
leaving the two battered and burnt warriors staring at one   
another. Then as one, they collapsed to the ground. After a   
quarter of an hour of hard breathing, Tomas got up and walked   
over to Ranma. Then again, it was more like stumbling towards   
Ranma. Sitting down next to him he starts to question his   
rival.   
  
"So are you going to tell me why you're after the dwarf too or   
not?"   
  
"Why do you keep asking that?! You're working for him, so you   
ought to know why I'm after him!"   
  
"I'm not working for that perverted little freak of nature! I   
want to rip his head off and cram it down his neck! My first   
date in almost two years and he pops out of no where and glomps   
her! Before I can move he turns and hits me with a ki blast! My   
date faints and I look like an idiot! I'm going to kill that   
bastard if it's the last thing I do!"   
  
"Your lucky he only glomped her. He used some drugs on my   
fiancée that were supposed to make her his love slave.   
Thankfully it only put her in a coma. Once I get the antidote   
from the freak I can bring her back."   
  
"So it seems where on the same side, huh. The enemy of my enemy   
is my friend and all that jazz. What do you say we work   
together. Two of us stand a better chance of kicking the little   
pervert's ass than only one."   
  
"I don't work with strangers. They can't be counted on to watch   
your back."   
  
"Fine. I'm Tomas Megerson, but please call me Tom. And you   
are?"   
  
"Ranma Saotome."   
  
"Well then Ranma since we're no longer strangers why don't we   
work together. Two are better than one in a situation like   
this."   
  
"Alright, but on one condition."   
  
"And that is?"   
  
"That we NEVER combine those two attacks again. That hurt like   
hell." With that simple statement the two young men shake hands.   
  
Coming out of that memory, Ranma looked up at his 'big brother'   
once again. He saw the experienced fighter he knew not the   
angry young man behind it. Tomas was about 6'4" with a thin   
build. Some would say he was too thin. He was also two years   
older than Ranma, but was in the same grade. He had been out of   
school for a while now. He didn't look it, but he was stronger   
the Ranma. Not by much, but it was noticeable during a fight.   
He wasn't as fast though. His speed lay some where between   
Ranma's and Ryouga's. He was wearing the same thing he always   
wore. A pair of jeans, a black tee shirt loose, and denim   
jacket. He wore a plain black baseball cap backward with his   
bangs hanging on the outside. He had sandy blonde hair that   
fell around his head. He never could get it in any type of   
style. He wasn't strikingly handsome, but he would always get   
more than one look from the girls. He had sharp blue eyes,   
which seemed to see everything all at once. They seemed to   
change with his mood. They could be the soft blue of the sky or   
as hard as ice in the North Pole. Right now they looked like   
they could freeze hell over. Ranma sighed. These were just the   
first of his problems. Tomas was a bigger trouble magnet then   
he was. He could get into a fight at the drop of a hat. In   
fact, any number of times he did just that. He hated it when   
someone took his cap from him. Hell, we're probably still   
wanted in that small town in China. I can't believe he broke   
that many bones in that guy just because he flipped his cap   
off. He also had a very hot temper. He wouldn't stand by and   
let problems happen. He threw himself into them to try and end   
them. He almost always succeeded. Normally, though, there was   
more than one person out like a light. Oh, well, at least he   
doesn't draw blood for the majority of them. With that thought   
Ranma turned back towards the road ahead.   
  
Tom turned toward his friend. Ranma was shorter by a good six   
to eight inches. He had his black hair tied into a pigtail. He   
wore a red shirt and black pants, both of Chinese make. His   
clothing allowed for easier movement and no restrictions. He   
was well built, muscular without being out of proportion. He   
too had striking blue eyes. They weren't shinning as they   
normally do, however. They had been totally clouded over with   
depression. And if that wasn't enough, behind the depression   
lay one of fear. Tom didn't know why, but he was beginning to   
think he had better find out. As they reached the end of the   
Nerima district Tom grabbed Ranma's arm and turned him around.   
"You realize that you're not going back, right?" he asked in a   
concerned voice. "This towns empty of anything that you want.   
But Ukyou is still there, and you know how she feels."   
  
"I know. The problem is that I don't feel the same about her.   
Being with her would only ruin her life. She deserves someone   
who truly loves her. Mr. Tendo threw me out of the only place I   
could call home for the last two years. Pops ran away not long   
after Akane did. He couldn't bear the thought of his dream   
shattered. Shampoo got deported for attacking Akane while she   
was in the coma. Oh, and Akane is most likely sleeping with   
Ryouga, wherever the hell they are. I still can 't believe that   
she let Ryouga lead them. They're probably in the Antarctic by   
now. There is nothing left for me here. Lets go. I want to get   
out of this hell hole as fast as possible. I want to start   
over."   
  
"Just one question Ranma, where are we going anyway?"   
  
"To the Juuban district. That's where my mother lives. Its time   
to go see her. I figured that if I'm going to start over, I   
want to try to settle with her. Hopefully I can get her to void   
out that stupid contract pops made me sign and except me for   
who I have become. You coming with me?"   
  
Well, at least I know what he's scared of now, not that it is   
a good thing. "Of course. The pact we made said till death.   
Besides I got a good feeling about this. At least we should be   
able to get a free meal if nothing else. We just got to make   
sure to ask for food before you give your life's history.   
  
"I still think that she'll kill me because of that stupid curse.   
How can I be a man amongst men when I change into a girl when   
splashed with cold water? This stupid curse is a death sentence   
for me."   
  
"Quite frankly I think your exaggerating. I can't believe that   
any mother would force her only son to commit seppuku.   
Especially when it's not his fault. Your father got you into   
this mess. In my opinion your mother will have a way to get you   
out. I think it's one of those universal law or something."   
  
"My mother is very honor bound. She may not be as bad as Pops   
with the Tendo mess, but she still places honor as a high   
priority."   
  
"Well, the only way to find out is to do it. Lets get moving."   
With that the two young men walk towards the Juuban district   
and a place they hope they may be able to call home.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
The sun rises into the sky as the two tired, hungry, young men   
approach a modest looking home. All around the front porch were   
flowers of every variety. Just before ringing the doorbell   
Ranma stopped and looked at Tomas. "Well, this could be the   
end. I hope that feeling you've got is right." So saying he   
pushes the button twice. They wait for only a few moments, but   
for Ranma it is an eternity. A middle-aged woman answers the   
door. She still shows signs of great beauty. She looks the two   
boys over and suddenly her eyes go wide with shock. "Ranma? Is   
it really you? Have you finally come home to me?"   
  
Both Ranma and Tomas bow to her, and Ranma speaks. "Yes,   
mother, I've finally come home. It's great to see you."   
  
Nodoka's eyes fly open wider than is thought possible. "My   
son." She whispers and grabs Ranma in a bear hug. "Oh my son   
you've returned at last! Bring your friend in. Who is he? Where   
is Genma? Why has it taken so long for you to return? Where   
have you been all these years? What has happened in your life?"   
  
Seeing his mother on the verge of collapse, Ranma tried to calm  
her down. "Relax Mom, I'll explain it all. Just sit down in the   
dining room. I'll give you the whole story. Uh, mom, do you   
mind if we fix ourselves something to eat before we start? We   
haven't had anything since lunch yesterday.   
  
"Of course dear. If you haven't eaten in so long get some food.   
I wouldn't want you to faint on me while your telling the story."   
  
"Hey, Ranma, you start telling the story and I'll go get us   
some food. Its long enough as it is, and there's only so much   
time in a day. Be back in a few." Even as Tomas said this, he   
gently pushed Ranma into a chair across from his mother. Then   
he headed off into the kitchen.   
  
Ranma gathered his courage and started his story. "Well, I   
guess I'll start by answering your questions. I've been living   
in the Nerima district for the past two years. Me and pops were   
almost always somewhere around the Tendo Dojo. As for where   
Pops is now, I haven't got a clue. He ran out on me. Suffice to   
say I want that entire part of my life closed. After I tell you   
my story, my life will be a clean slate to start off on."   
  
At this point Tomas returned with a pile of food. He sat down   
next to Ranma and put the plate in between them. As they both   
begin to eat (at a normal pace), Ranma continues answering the   
questions. "This is Tomas Megerson. He's more than a friend   
though. We're like brothers. In the past six months we've seen   
living hell and stood together. We saved each other's lives   
more times than I care to count. You know, Mom, he's the first   
guy that I have ever trusted with my life. He's the first true   
friend I've had in a long time.  
  
Nodoka looked Tom over and than smiles warmly. "I'm glad to see   
that my son has such a high opinion of you. I must ask, however,   
what do your parents think of all this? They must be worried   
about you. Maybe you should call home to let them know you are   
alright."   
  
Tom's eyes faze over with pain for a moment before he replies.   
"Both of my parents are dead. They where returning home from   
the airport when a drunk driver hit their car. They both died   
instantly. I was an only child and my grandparents where   
already dead. I couldn't stand home anymore; there were too   
many memories. So I left. Haven't been back to the States   
since. It's been almost two years now. Ranma's my best friend   
and I would prefer to stay with him."   
  
"I'm sorry to here about your parents deaths, but you must be   
strong to have pulled through so well. Many would have broken   
under the pain. You seem to be a fine young man, and I'm sure   
they would be proud of you."   
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome. It means a lot to me, really."   
  
All right then, Ranma tell me where you've been the   
past ten years. I want to hear it all."   
  
Ranma started by telling her about the Neko-ken training. He   
then went on to his training trip, China (minus his and his   
pops curse), the fiancées, his battles, Happosai's spell on   
Akane which was the reason he had been gone for eight months,   
his fight with Tom, their final battle with Happosai, and his   
return home to find everything had changed. He concluded with   
his being thrown out of the Tendo's. After all this, he turned   
and looked at Tomas. "Would you mind go getting the water? I   
need to show Mom this, not just tell her."   
  
"Sure thing, Ranma." With that Tomas headed into the   
kitchen once more.   
  
"Son, tell me what you meant by that? What do you have   
to show me and what does water have to do with it?"   
  
Even as Nodaka spoke these words, her eyes narrowed   
into slits.   
  
"Well, Mother, when Pops and I were on that training   
trip we went to a place called Jusenkyo. It is in China and has   
a thousand cursed pools in it. There was, well, an accident."   
Even as he spoke these words Tom entered with the water, one of   
cold and one of hot. "Pops fell into the spring of drowned   
panda. When he leapt out of the water, well, I froze and he   
hit me into another spring. Tom, pour the cold water on my   
head please."   
  
Even as the cold water dripped off of him, Ranma became   
a red headed girl, with a body that many women would kill for,   
even though she was short. He, or perhaps she, spoke again in a   
higher voice. "Spring of drowned girl. Well, mother, what do   
you think of your son now?"   
  
"You can reverse it, right? It's not permanent is it?   
After all you did arrive male." Even as she said this, Tom   
splashed Ranma with the hot water. She changed back into a he.   
  
`"It's water activated. Cold water turns me into a girl. Hot   
water turns me back into a guy."   
  
Nodaka was shocked. To have any one live through all   
that her son did was incredible. For it all to come from a   
16-year-old boy was even more so. Then the perfect way to   
answer him came to her mind. She got up and went to the   
fireplace. She drew out a document and showed it to Ranma. He   
blanched wen he saw it was the contract he and Genma signed.   
Then she tossed it into the roaring flames of the fire and said,   
"That piece of garbage never happened. You are my son. To have   
lived through all that you have without breaking is incredible.   
You are truly a man amongst men."   
  
It was at that point that Ranma broke down. All the   
stress and now the relief of having his mother back overloaded   
him. He started to cry. Tom took one look at Ranma, one look at   
his mother, and quietly left the room to allow Nodaka to comfort   
her son. As he headed out to the back yard, he sighed and   
stretched his tired muscles. All of the pain and fear could   
now leave his friend. That alone was worth all themoney he   
could get his hands on. Even as he looked at the sun, he   
realized that It took almost four hours for Ranma to tell his   
whole story. At least we both have a place that we can call   
home.  



	2. Chapter 2: School Daze

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics   
get. The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko   
Takakashi. The characters of Sailor Moon belong to   
Naoko Takeuchi. This is all for non-profit reasons,   
so please don't sue me. I don't have enough to make   
it worth while anyway. And now on with the story.   
  
Note: I know Ranma is acting out of character. The   
reasons why will be explained in memories and flashbacks   
throughout the story. Also, in this story I'm throwing all   
of the Inner Senshi into Juuban high. They are all the   
same age as Ranma, about 17. Tomas is 19, but has been   
out of school since his parents' death, about two years,   
so he is in the same grade as Ranma. I'm also making   
Hotaru 15 in this, but she goes to a different school.   
This is an alternate Sailor Moon universe, bet the changes   
are pretty much in age. In the Ranma Time-line it is about   
14 months after the bombed wedding. This is NOT an SI fic.  
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon Crossover   
By: Tomas Megerson.   
Send C & C and flames to nighthawktm@yahoo.com  
Visit me at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189   
  
Chapter 2: School Daze  
  
Nodaka awoke from her peaceful sleep to the sound   
of fighting. At first she was wondering what type of maniacs   
would be getting into a brawl at six in the morning. Deciding   
that it would be best to check on the matter before calling   
the police, she got out of bed, put on her kimono, and headed   
towards the stairs. It was at this point that she recalled   
that her son had finally come home, and rushed to the backyard,   
fearing the worst. What she saw however left her in a total   
shock.   
  
There was her son, Ranma, in a fight of unspeakable   
proportions with Tomas, his best friend. The fight, however,   
was only unspeakable if you had never seen these two spar   
before. The two young men were moving so fast that at times   
it seemed that their bodies blurred. Their hands and feet were   
blurring constantly, achieving speeds that Ranma would have   
thought possible only with the Armagurikan a year before. The   
battle between the two raged all over the yard. It soon took   
them near the kio pond and *SPLASH* the two of them landed in.   
At this point Nodaka decided to get them to clean up for school.  
  
"Boys, that's enough playing around. You've both got   
to get into the shower and clean up. School starts at 8:30 and   
you don't want to be late on your first day. You'll find your   
uniforms on your beds. Go get cleaned up now, and I'll start on   
breakfast." With that she turned and headed into the house   
humming to herself. It was good to have her son back.  
  
Ranma and Tomas blinked at each other for a minuet or   
so in total silence. Tomas broke it with a simple statement.   
"Ah kuso, not school! I haven't been there in years. I don't   
want to start again."  
  
"Well tough. If I've got to suffer, so do you. Besides,   
since you dropped out we're in the same grade so its not like we   
won't see each other. If we're lucky, we'll be in the same class.   
Come on, let's get cleaned up. There's no avoiding it."  
  
"I know, but after two years its going to be hard to get   
used to studding again. I'll give her school, but there is no   
way that I'm putting on any uniform. I don't care what school   
policies are, there is no way that they will get me into one of   
those things. How 'bout you?"   
  
"I can't disappoint mom. I haven't seen her in ten   
years after all. I guess I'll give the uniform a shot. This   
isn't Nerima so I shouldn't have to worry about any fights. A   
uniform couldn't kill me. And if I don't like it, I can switch   
back tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, whatever, lets hit the shower. I want to get   
cleaned up for the first day. Got to impress the ladies you   
know." The two young men (or better young man and young woman)   
headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Ranma and Tomas walked to school in their normal   
clothing, they continued the discussion that they were having   
before called to breakfast.  
  
"I can't believe that she got you a girls uniform. She   
actually expected you to go in your cursed form. That has got   
to be one of the funniest things that I have ever heard!" Tomas   
was breaking up. He couldn't believe it when he told him about   
it. Then listening to him tell his mother that he wouldn't were   
the uniform was even better. Thankfully she relented and they   
were off.  
  
"Get over it Tomas! Its NOT that funny!" Ranma was   
getting ticked off. Here was his best friend and he was   
laughing at him.  
  
"Sure it is. But ... okay I'm sorry. I'll try to stay   
under control. Come on, lets use the fence. We need to get in   
our balancing practice." The two of them hopped on the fence   
and continued on to school.  
  
A few minuets later Tomas looked back at Ranma and   
started a new conversation. "So, Ranma, what do you know about   
the Juuban district? You never got around to telling me   
anything about this place."  
  
"Its got a reputation for strangeness. Almost as bad as   
Nerima sometimes. I've seen things in the news about monsters   
and girls in short skirts who fight them. Personally, I think   
it's just a news prank or publicity stunt. The monsters are   
among the goofiest things I've ever heard of."  
  
"Well then, maybe we should give them a little taste of   
what we're made of. Imagine its surprise if we hit it with some   
ki blasts. It would certainly be different from girls in   
skirts." All of a sudden Tomas leapt into the air landing on   
the sidewalk. Even as Ranma looked up he saw a dozen burly men   
surrounding them. He noticed that they all had a similar tattoo   
and guessed that they were a part of a gang. As soon as he took   
this in, he started listening to what his friend was yelling at   
them.  
  
"What the hell do you bastards think your doing!? Get   
the hell out of our way! We're NOT going to be late for our   
first day of school. Move right NOW!" Tomas was pissed. He   
was actually beyond pissed. If he were Akane he would be mallet   
happy right now. The fact that these men (and he used the term   
loosely) would get in his way (and take a cheap pot shot at him)   
on his way to his first day back to school in years ticked him   
off. Did I actually think that!?  
  
"This is snakes' ground little boy, and any who pass   
through it got to pay the toll. Just hand us all your money and   
you can go without a scratch." The ugly guy in front started to   
laugh. Tom noticed that he was missing a couple of teeth. I   
wonder how he'd look if he was missing more. He also noticed   
that Ranma was next to him instead of on the fence. His   
response was not what the gang expected, nor did they like the   
look in his eyes.  
  
"Alright, a fight. This is going to be fun. Hey Ranma,   
person with the least knockouts buys the other lunch."  
  
"You're on Tomas. I hope you enjoy paying for it."   
With that they both got into their respective fighting stances.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Chikuso, we're late for school!" yelled the boy in the   
denim jacket. The two of them then jumped on the fence and took   
off at an incredible rate. Makoto then realized that she was   
also going to be late and set off at a run to Juuban High. Her   
thoughts kept drifting back to the young men and how much they   
looked like her old boyfriend.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Usagi was late for school. This in itself was not   
unusual. Nine times out of ten she was making her mad dash to   
Juuban High. Her thoughts were locked on avoiding detention   
when a pair of blurs passes her. Looking closely she saw what   
appeared to be school bags on their backs. She was about to   
dismiss them as another pair of late arrivals when a thought hit   
her. Usagi skidded to a halt and gasped. "They were running on   
the fence!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Minako was not her normal bubbly self. She was extremely tired.   
Why did Ami have to get here 15 minuets early. I could have   
used the extra sleep. Just because she likes school shouldn't   
mean she has to inflict it on me.  
  
Minako Aino, a girl with blonde hair to her waist and   
beautiful blue eyes, was almost as bad a Usagi when it came to   
getting to school. Her friends took turns going to her house to   
wake her up. She turned to regard one of her best friends. Ami   
was slightly shorter and had blue hair cut short. The two of   
them were sitting under a tree in the front of the building.   
Minako about to give Ami a piece of her mind about dragging her   
to school early when two figures appeared in front of her. One   
of them was wearing a red chines shirt and black pants. His   
hair was in a pig tail and as black as a stallion's main. The   
other was a number of inches taller. He had a denim jacket over   
a black shirt, jeans, and a black cap on backwards with his   
sandy blonde bangs hanging out.  
  
The one with the cap on started to speak.  
  
"Excuse me, but you are the most incredible girl that I   
have ever seen. Your beauty is like the rising sun on my cold   
life. Please say that you will allow me to take you on a date."  
  
Minako blushed deeply and was about to reply when a pair   
of snapping fingers in front of her face brought her back to   
reality.  
  
"'scuse me, but are you alright? I asked you if this   
was Juuban High?"  
  
Minako, blushing even more because of her dream replied   
with a stuttering yes and watched the two figures as they   
entered the high school. Those two have to be among the best   
looking guys I've ever seen. They even give Mamoru a run for   
his money in the looks department. "Hey, Ami, what do you   
think about those two guys?"  
  
Looking up Ami frowned. She looked but didn't see   
anyone around. "Which guys are those?" She had never looked up   
from her book.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Ranma, did you see the way that blonde was looking   
at me? I was afraid that her head was going to explode from all   
the blood rushing to her head."  
  
"What do you mean Tomas? Except for looking a bit hot   
she seemed fine to me. She really ought to take care of that   
sunburn, though."  
  
Tomas facefaulted. He couldn't believe what he just   
heard. Was his best friend that dense when it came to women?   
He hoped not. He quickly picked himself up and started towards   
the main office, right behind Ranma. By the time he got there   
Ranma was in a deep argument with the secretary.  
  
"Look, do I seem like a girl to you? I don't care what   
those records say. Here, look at my transcripts from Frunkin   
High. They'll tell you I'm a guy." He then handed a file   
folder that he had pulled from his bag. The secretary looked it   
over and saw that it was the same except for the gender. She   
then gave Ranma his schedule and grumbled about "those damned   
computers." Tomas gave her a once over and stepped forward.  
  
"Pardon me, but I am also a new student here. My name   
is Tomas Megerson. May I please have my schedule."  
  
"Such a polite young man. Let me see... ah here it is.   
Have a good first day of school."  
  
"Thank-you. Lets go Ranma." The two of them than   
headed down the hall.  
  
"Hey, Tomas, what was with all that good boy stuff.   
You've never acted like that before."  
  
"I just didn't want her to get mad at me too. I thought   
I'd try being polite, that's all. She looked like she was   
having a bad day as it is already. Say, I'm in room 314, you?"  
  
Ranma opened his schedule for the first time. "I'm in   
the same room as you. That's great, we won't be split up for   
the whole day. Should be just up ahead. Well,   
Tomas, are you ready to start school?"  
  
"Not one bit, but lets do it anyway. Won't be the first   
time I did something I didn't want to." Ranma opened the door   
and the two of them stepped into the class room.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Rei was not in a good mood. She had been having this   
nagging feeling since the night before. She had tried to do a   
fire reading on it, but the only images that would come where of   
a horse and a phoenix. It made no sense to the young Shinto   
priestess in training then, and it didn't make any now. She was   
contemplating sleeping through class for once when the door   
opened. Two young men, neither in uniform, came through. The   
teacher turned around to regard them.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" The teacher gave them a   
disapproving look for interrupting the class.  
  
"Yes, we're new students and have been assigned to this   
class" said the one with the cap. A number of girls in the   
class started to mummer among themselves. Rei noted that the   
one who spoke had a slight, almost sarcastic smile on his lips.  
  
The teacher then asked for them to introduce themselves   
to the class. The one in red spoke first.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome and I'm a martial artist."  
  
"I'm Tomas Megerson. Like Ranma I practice the martial   
arts. I'm also into a few sports but only for recreation, not   
for a team."  
  
"Well, then,"the teacher continued," would you mind   
telling me why your late to class? Being new is no excuse."  
  
"Before Ranma could put his foot in his mouth Tomas   
spoke up. "We're sorry, but there was a problem with the   
computers in the office. It took them a while to find our   
scheduals."  
  
"Very well, but don't be late again. Tomas, you sit in   
front of Ms. Hino in the third row. Ranma, you're in the second   
seat in the first row by the window."  
  
"Thank-you sensei." Ranma spoke. He started to move   
toward his indicated seat when the teacher spoke again.  
  
"Also, you two need to get uniforms. I don't know why   
you didn't wear any today, but you better have them tomorrow."  
  
Rei heard Tomas mumble something about not being caught   
dead in a school uniform, but the teacher didn't notice. All of   
a sudden her mystic senses started blaring. From what she could   
tell these two new students were the cause of the nagging   
sensations going on in her head. As she stared at Tomas' back   
she heard a soft sound. He was snoring. Glancing over she   
noticed Ranma doing the same. How can they sleep through class   
like this?! They're worse than Usagi is! They don't even try   
to hide the fact they're asleep! Fortunately for the two   
martial artists the teacher didn't care. He let them sleep   
through class and then past the lunch bell. Eventually the only   
ones in the room were Ranma, Rei, and Tomas. Well, since they   
both seem to be out cold, I guess I'll try to see if I can find   
out anything from their chi. Rei was just about to probe Tomas   
when he was no longer in his chair.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Tomas was having a peaceful dream. He was in a world   
were his parents were still with him and he was eating his   
mother's wonderful cooking. All too soon for him, his danger   
sense slammed on and his body went into action. His eyes   
snapped open and took in his surroundings. Alright, I'm in a   
classroom. Nothing to the front of me or the sides which means   
the danger's behind me. Better move 'fore I get hit. He   
turned his body sideways so his legs were out from under the   
table. He then bent back and did a hand spring propelling him   
two rows away, landing in a defensive stance. His eyes ripped   
around the room, but he didn't see anything. Lets see, Ranma's   
over there sleeping. The girl I sit in front of is in a state   
of shock, and the rest of the room is empty. What's going on?  
  
"What's going on? Where is everyone?" Tomas was   
confused. His danger sense wasn't going off anymore so it was   
safe. Still he stayed in his defensive stance.  
  
Rei was also confused, but for a different reason. How   
did he get over there? Did he teleport or something? What is   
he? She decided that she should answer his question, and maybe   
get him to open up. "It's lunch time. The teacher decided to   
let you sleep. I was, uh, just about to try to wake you up."   
I hope he buys it!  
  
I know she's lying. Her waking me up wouldn't have set   
off my danger sense. Still, she's not threatening me right now,   
so I guess it's all right. Besides, she's kinda cute. He   
dropped his stance and gave the girl a once over. "Uh, I'm   
afraid that I can't recall your first name, Hino-san. Would you   
mind telling me, I'm Tomas."  
  
"I'm Rei. It is a pleasure to meet you Tomas-san."  
  
"Likewise, but don't be so formal. Hey, you said it was   
lunchtime. Would you mind joining me? I'd really like the   
company and it would be nice to have a new friend. I don't have   
that many." Yea, I got one, Ranma.  
  
"What about your friend over there. Shouldn't you wake   
him?"  
  
"Ranma? Nah, let him sleep. Besides, I, uh well I   
kinda lost a bet to him earlier and owe him lunch. I don't have   
enough on me to pay for two of us. If I let him sleep, then I   
don't have to worry about it until later."  
  
"That's no a nice thing to do. I'm going to wake him up.  
" As Rei took her first step towards Ranma, Tomas grabbed her   
arm and turned her around. She was about to scream at him to   
take his hands off of her when she saw a desperate look in his   
eyes. It shocked her so much that her anger left her before it   
could surface.  
  
"Please, don't! He eats a lot. I've only got enough for   
one person right now. There is no way I could buy him lunch and   
still have some money left over to feed me. Don't worry, I   
promise to pay him back after school."  
  
Rei didn't know why, but she believed him. He was making   
his friend sound almost like Usagi when it came to eating.   
Still, I can use this to my advantage. "I suppose that I can   
be persuaded to let him sleep, but you owe me."  
  
"Fine, no problem, name it."  
  
"To start with, your going to eat lunch with me and some   
friends of mine. I'm sure that they would be happy to meet you.   
We can work out the rest later." Not only will they be happy   
to meet you, but jealous because your with me. Thinking about   
it, the looks on Minako's and Makoto's faces should be worth it.  
  
"Hey that sounds great. Come on, lets go. I'm starved."   
With that his hand switched from holding her arm to gently   
taking her elbow so he could escort her to lunch. All through   
this Ranma slept in peaceful slumber.  
  
  
Rei was in total bliss. Here she was heading to have   
lunch with her friends (and fellow Senshi) while on the arm of   
one of the best looking guys in school. She had found out that   
he was 19 years old, but had been out of school since his parents   
died a couple of years ago. They had just gotten their food and   
had stepped out the door looking for Rei's friends when all hell   
broke loose.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Here Usagi, you can have the rest of my lunch, I'm not very   
hungry."  
  
"Alright! Thanks Mako-chan. Mmph ulrg grunb this is   
urmph good!" Usagi's day just went from bad to good. She had   
been late to school and was sent to the principal's office.   
Then she had gotten a lecture on being to class on time and   
something she had never thought of before; she had to come to   
school an hour early for morning detention for the next three   
days. But now, Makoto (the best cook Usagi knows) was giving   
her the huge, delouse lunch that was now before her. Without a   
thought she dug in. It was all going great until a shadow fell   
over the girls. They looked up and gasped in shock. There   
was the biggest (and ugliest) youma that they had ever seen.   
And one of its clawed hands was streaking toward Minako's   
throat!  
  
Author's Notes: Reformatted version, no story changes. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Youma Comes to Play

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get.   
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi.   
The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko   
Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to Kajishima Masaki.   
This is all for non-profit reasons, so please don't   
sue me. I don't have enough to make it worth while   
anyway. And now on with the story.   
  
Note: This is NOT an SI fic.  
Words in __ are thoughts.  
  
e-mail me at NighthawkTM@yahoo.com  
Visit me at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189  
  
From Wierd to Wierder  
Chapter 3  
The Youma Comes to Play  
  
Tomas was enjoying himself. It was his first   
day at school and already he had a beautiful girl on his  
arm. When she pointed out her friends he felt his luck   
come in. He was going to be eating lunch with five   
beautiful women, not just one. He loved the jealous   
looks he'd get from the guys because of this. When he   
and Rei where only a few meters away from the door,   
Tomas's danger sense was triggered. His body was   
already shifting into his personalized fighting stance,   
which emphasized power and defense. Even as he moved   
he called out to the raven hair girl next to him.   
"Rei, get out of here now! All hells about to break   
loose!"  
  
"What are you talk..." her last words were cut   
off by a huge growl. A giant, ugly youma had appeared   
in front of them. Fortunately its back was facing them.  
One of its clawed arms suddenly ripped forward. Rei   
turned to yell at Tomas to run, but he wasn't there.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Minako saw the claw coming at her and knew she   
was dead. As her death descended on her time seemed to   
slow down. It seemed to inch toward her. When it was   
but a few feet away the view seemed to shift. She felt   
her body tip and could no longer see the youma. As she   
watched the outer wall come closer time returned to   
normal. The claw was driven into the ground and she   
was sitting behind someone. Someone in a denim jacket   
to be exact. She recognized it from the morning's   
meeting with the two strange boys. Her eyes went   
dreamy and started to flash little hearts.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Tomas saw the clawed arm draw back and knew   
there had to be a living target at the end.   
Considering the fact that there were four gorgeous   
women on the other side of the monster, Tomas knew that   
he had to move fast. Seeing that the wall surrounding   
the school would stop him from cutting right (not to   
mention Rei was on that side of him), he cut left and   
headed toward the creature's target. It was the blonde   
with the normal hair cut. Hey, that's the girl from   
this morning! Damn, can't let her get hurt. He   
reached her when the claws on the beast were only a bit   
more than a yard away. He scooped her into his arms   
and sprang toward the corner of the wall. Less places   
to defend this way. It'll make my job easier, and I'm   
going to need all the help I can get. He then turned   
to face the monster that had ruined his lunch period.   
It was blinking in confusion, sure that it had a kill,   
and now wondering where its victim had disappeared to.   
Looking past the beast, he saw all the girls in shock.  
  
"Rei, get everyone out of here! I can protect   
the blonde but not if I have to keep an eye on all of   
you too! MOVE!"  
  
The monster turned toward him with an evil grin   
that would do any evil doer justice. Tomas saw that   
the girls were finally moving and heading toward Rei   
who was starring at him with a shocked face. Then the   
youma charged.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The other three girls stared at the spot Minako   
was at before Tomas moved her. When Makoto heard   
Tomas's call to get Rei and get out of there she came   
back to reality. The Youma turned toward Minako and   
Tomas when he called out, so Makoto shoved the others   
at Rei and started to run towards her. When they   
reached Rei's side she explained her plan.  
  
"Its simple, the quicker we get out of here the   
quicker we transform and the quicker we can save them."   
Rei was about to reply when a gut wrenching scream tore   
through the air. Looking at the fight they all gasped.   
In one voice both Ami and Usagi explained everyone's   
thoughts.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Tomas was in front of Minako, who was busy   
loosing her lunch. He had a self-satisfied smirk on   
his face and was in a tight defensive stance. He was   
busy admiring his handy work.  
  
The scream had come from the youma. Its right   
arm was now nothing more than a stub near the shoulder.   
The rest of the arm was currently shoved through the   
youma's other shoulder.  
  
The girls decided that this was a good time to   
leave and headed toward the school. There they hoped   
to find an empty room so they could transform into   
their Senshi identities. Unfortunately the unexpected   
happened.  
  
"The door's locked. Now what do we do? We   
can't get in."  
  
"Don't worry Mako-chan. The boy can't see us   
here. Lets transform right now." Usagi was getting   
worried. The fact that the boy was smiling at what he   
had done to the youma didn't sit well with her. It was   
almost as if he had enjoyed it. It was too bad that   
Ami had to spoil her plan.  
  
"We can't transform here Usagi. They put   
people to watch from the windows. If we transform   
they'll know our identities." Ami paused to think and   
came up with the only solution she could. "Everyone,   
there's a dumpster in an alley three blocks from here.   
We could transform behind it."  
  
Hope came back to Usagi's eyes. They still had   
a chance to save their friend and the guy who had saved   
her before. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!   
Ready everyone?"  
  
"Lets do it!" cried Makoto.  
  
"Ready to go" said Ami.  
  
"..." Rei was missing.  
  
Makoto looked around for a moment and spotted   
her. She was already out the gate and heading down the   
street. They all took after her trying to catch up.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tomas gritted his teeth and spit out the blood   
that was in his mouth. He was getting trashed and   
didn't like it one bit. This thing is full of   
surprises. Maybe I should grab the girl and split.   
There's no way I can take this thing down by myself   
without causing massive property damage. I need to get   
Ranma. Damn, too late.  
  
The youma attacked again. Tomas put up a   
successful defense this time. He dodged the first two   
blows, blocked the next three (getting a viscous cut on   
his arm in the process) and then making a successful   
counter attack imbedding it into the school wall.  
  
For this breather he reflected on how things   
got out of hand. I can't believe it regenerated the   
arm I cut off with my flame blade. Reminds me of   
something I saw in that Dragon Ball Z anime. The fact   
that it then used the arm I cut off as a weapon shocked   
the shit out of me. I got to be careful against this   
thing.  
  
Unfortunately he was a bit late on that   
self-advice. He never noticed the blast the monster   
sent at him until it hit. The blast threw him back and   
aggravated his injured are and ribs causing him to drop   
to his knees in pain. He let out an agonizing scream   
as the pain flared through him. The youma, seeing him   
no longer moving, leapt in for the kill.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Minako was scared. Not for her own life. Not   
of the youma in front of her. These were normal things   
for Sailor Venus. She was use to them by now. She was   
scared for the young man trying to protect her.  
  
He was battered, bruised, cut, and showed no   
signs of stopping until he was dead. When he threw the   
youma into the wall and it stopped moving she thought   
it was over. She closed her eyes to give a prayer of   
thanks to the kami and missed seeing the monster throw   
the energy blast. She noticed it the same time Tomas   
did, when it hit him. Minako shrunk back at the sound   
of his scream. Then the youma lunged at them, and she   
was sure her hero was dead.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ranma was in a peaceful, deep sleep. He was   
having no dreams that he would later recall, but there   
was a slight smile on his lips. The shaking of the   
room woke him, mostly because it caused him to fall out   
of his chair. Looking around he noticed the room was   
empty. He was still pondering this fact when he heard   
an explosion. Even as he moved to the window to see   
what was happening, a terrible scream reached his ears.  
  
That sounded like Tomas! He reached the   
window in time to see the youma leap towards his friend   
who wasn't even moving. Ranma leapt out the window   
letting loose with one of his favorite attacks.  
  
"MOUKO TAKABISHA!" A ball of bright blue ki   
shot from his hands and slammed into the youma driving   
it into the ground right in front of Tomas. Ranma   
watched as Tomas slowly get up and move to place himself  
between the creature and a girl.  
  
"Ranma, be careful! That things tough! Just   
buy me a few minuets to rest and we can take it out   
together."  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do." He turned back   
to the creature in time to dodge the energy blast that   
was coming at him. Ranma chose to take the fight to   
the youma and moved into battle. He dodged, ducked,   
and jumped over the club that was being wielded by the   
creature. Seeing an opening he slid inside the   
monster's defenses. "KATCHU TENSHIN ARMAGURIKAN!"   
Ranma cut loose with over 500 punches in less then a   
second. The force of it drove the ugly beast back   
into the hole Tomas originally created with it. It   
was then that Tomas appeared at his side.  
  
"Thanks for the save back there. Listen, I've   
got an idea that's so crazy it might work."  
  
"You know the last time you told me that we had   
fifty people chasing us out of a town in china."  
  
"Yeah, but this time its different. We have a   
demon chasing us instead."  
  
"Good point. Okay, So what's your glorious   
plan?" Ranma was beyond scared now. His friend was   
smiling, and it wasn't an 'I'm happy smile' either.  
  
"You remember when we first met?" Ranma was   
close to panic. They both did some really stupid   
things that day. "You recall how the fight ended?"   
He was now prepared to bolt. THAT had been the dumbest   
of them all. "Let's do it again." Now Ranma was   
afraid.  
  
"AGAIN!? Are you nuts?!"  
  
"Yes and yes, but you should know that by now.   
You told me so yourself often enough."  
  
"The last, not to mention only, time we did   
that it almost killed the both of us! And you want to   
do it again?! With your arm mangled like that?!"  
  
"Look, Ranma, either I bleed to death, ugly   
over there kills me, or I die in the attack. What do   
I have to loose? At least this way I'm going down   
fighting. Besides, we're stronger now. I should be   
fine." I hope.  
  
Ranma looked at his friend's face and saw what   
was there. A determination to win no matter what.   
Deep in the eyes, he could tell Tom was calculating the   
chance that he would survive. The front of the eyes   
showed that the odds didn't mean a thing to him. He   
would not loose and even death wouldn't stop him.   
Ranma sighed. "Okay, lets it. Try to lure it as far   
from the school as you can. I'll start circling."  
  
The youma pulled itself from the wall and   
turned to face the boys. Ranma moved in what seemed   
like a flanking maneuver while Tomas took a defensive   
stance. Minako wondered what was going on.   
  
Seeing Tomas wounded and alone, the youma   
attacked him with a fury. Tomas dodged the attacks   
and countered enough to make sure that the youma wasn't   
moving from its spot. As he did this he gathered as   
much heat as he could from his surroundings. As soon   
as he finished this he tapped into the astral plane   
and gathered the mystic flames.  
  
Even as Tomas did this, Ranma started running   
circles around the two combatants. Every lap he   
brought himself closer to the two. Ranma concentrated   
on keeping his emotions cool and his fist cold.   
Two more laps to go. One more. "NOW!" He brought   
himself behind the creature and slammed his cold fist   
into its back while forming a shield of pure Ki to   
protect himself from the blast. At the same time   
Tomas drove his two flaming fists into the youma's   
chin.  
  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"PHOENIX RISING INFERNOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Tomas had failed to bring his own shield up   
to full, and was hit with the fury of his own attack.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The sailor scouts where a block away when the   
attacks went off. They stopped and stared in shock as   
a tornado made of pure fire tore into existence. Over   
a minuet and a half later it finally died out. A   
minuet after that they got their bodies working and   
sprinted toward the school.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
The youma, Ranma, and Tomas were gone. Minako was in a   
corner of the yard staring into space. They tried to   
question her, but all she could do was point over the   
east wall and mumble something about that way and being   
in love. Exchanging a glance, the other Senshi hopped   
over the east wall and tried to fallow.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Man this hurts. Only good thing is that the   
attack sealed my open wounds." Tomas was in pain. As   
he and Ranma roof-hopped toward the hospital, he was   
leaning heavily on his friend.  
  
"Don't talk Tomas. You don't have the strength   
for it. You never should have pulled it off if you   
couldn't get a shield up. I'm sure that we could have   
beaten it some other way. The hospital should only be   
a mile or so ahead." Ranma was a bit on the crisp side   
but otherwise okay. He was doing most of the work.  
  
"Hey, I wonder what everyone below us is saying,  
what with us glowing." Both of their battle auras   
where flared up to help keep them moving fast. Ranma   
was glowing blue where Tomas was red. Tomas's was very   
faint, however.  
  
"Ah, they're probably talking about angels or   
some such thing."  
  
"Stop right there, demons!"  
  
"Well, Ranma, that blows that theory." Tomas   
studied the people in front of him. There were three   
women in sailor suits with ridiculously short skirts.   
All of them looked too old to be dressing in such an   
outfit. One had short blonde hair and looked almost   
mannish in appearance. Well, if one didn't look below   
the neck, anyway. The next had long light green hair   
in waves. The last had long dark green hair. All   
three of them had the look of seasoned fighters.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, was looking behind   
them. He could feel some power sources heading   
straight at them and fast. "Hey, brother, we got to   
make this quick. More of them are coming up behind   
us. We could handle these three, but if any more come   
we're toast. Got any more plans up your sleeve?"  
  
Tomas didn't bother to reply. His eyes were   
closed and his aura brightening. He was once more   
gathering the flames of the astral plane.  
  
Ranma realized what was happening and moved   
behind his friend. It was already too late to stop   
him. All he could do now was shield him until Tomas   
got the attack off. He wrapped his hands around   
Tomas's waist to help steady him. He then sent a quick   
prayer to any Kami that might be watching so that his   
friend might survive his attack.  
  
The blonde in front of them smirked. "Hiding   
behind your injured comrade isn't going to save you,   
scum. WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
Ranma quickly countered with one of his newer   
moves. "STAR SHIELD!" A blue ki shield appeared before   
them. The combined attacks slammed into the shield and   
knocked them back to the edge of the building. The   
shield held, however, and neither one of the boys was   
hurt. Ranma dropped the shield just as Tomas opened   
his eyes.  
  
His once blue eyes now looked like living fire.   
The mystic flames were raging inside of him. Tomas   
could feel their power burn in his soul. He prepared   
his counter attack and smirked right back at the girls.  
  
"Not too bad, girls. No where near good   
enough, but still not to bad. Maybe you'd like a   
taste of what I'm capable of." He reached into his   
soul and drew forth the flames from within. Directing   
the energy to form under the girls who were staring at   
him, he released the energy straight up.   
  
"PHOENIX FIREWALL ARISE!"  
  
A wall of mystical flames tore up from under   
the three outer Senshi. Even as they started to scream   
in pain, Tomas collapsedd into Ranma's arms from the   
exertion, totally exhausted.  
  
Ranma stared at Tomas in shock. He could barely  
sense his Ki. He used his last reserves! That idiot!   
I told him to pave his energy! I could have take those   
three without a problem! Ranma looked at Tomas again   
and felt his Ki level start dropping even more. Ranma   
realized that Tomas was dying and quickly began to   
transfer his own Ki to his friend. I hope this will   
keep him going until we reach somewhere safe.  
  
Ranma sensed another power source approach from   
the east. His eyes widened as he tried to gage its   
strength. By the Kami! Its got to be stronger then   
Saffron! And blocking the way to the hospital, too.   
Great, now what?  
  
Ranma only spared a moment to look in the flames at the   
three figures and then turned north carrying his best   
friend away from those who would harm them. I think   
we better stay away from home. I don't want those   
others to follow us and get mom. I think I'll try for   
grandfathers. He's supposed to have a shrine out side   
Tokyo. That's probably the best I can do.  
  
  
  
Next time: The chase is on! Scouts wanting revenge,   
Martial Artists wanting a place to heal their wounds   
and aliens who want just one thing. And guess who   
Ranma's grandfather is.  



	4. Chapter 4a: Race to the Masaki Residence

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get.  
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi.   
The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko   
Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to Kajishima Masaki.   
This is all for non-profit reasons, so please don't   
sue me. I don't have enough to make it worth while   
anyway. And now on with the story.   
  
Note: I know Ranma is acting out of character. The   
reasons why will be explained in memories and   
flashbacks throughout the story. Also, in this story   
I'm throwing all of the Inner Senshi into Juuban   
high. They are all the same age as Ranma, about 17.   
Tomas is 19, but has been out of school since his   
parents' death, about two years, so he is in the   
same grade as Ranma. I'm also making Hotaru 15 in   
this, but she goes to a different school. This is   
an alternate Sailor Moon universe, bet the changes   
are pretty much in age. In the Ranma Time-line it   
is about 14 months after the bombed wedding. For   
the Sailor Moon universe this is somewhere between   
Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon SS. For the Tenchi   
Universe this happens after the second movie. Washu   
has aged Mayuka to 14 years. This is NOT an SI fic.  
  
Words in __ are thoughts.  
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo! Crossover   
By: Tomas Megerson.   
Send C & C and flames to nighthawktm@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 4  
Part A  
Race to the Masaki Residence  
  
Ranma dodged around the corner into an alley   
just as a Mars Flame Sniper reached him. The heat   
of the flame caused his skin to redden and his   
pigtail to singe. He turned left out of the alley   
and jumped over a Thunder Dragon and a surprised   
Sailor Jupiter. As he landed, he dropped his cargo   
and cupped his hands in front of himself.   
Concentrating, he formed a yellow ball of Chi with   
his confidence. "MOUKO TAKABISHA!" The Fierce   
Tigerball Attack slammed into Jupiter's chest as she   
turned to face him. Her body flew over a block   
until she crashed into Sailor Moon, causing them   
both to go down. Ranma picked Tomas up in a   
fireman's carry and headed for the roof tops.   
Maybe I can lose them from the high ground.  
  
As Ranma reached the roof of the building,   
Tomas let off a quiet groan. Ranma smiled slightly   
and cut off the flow of chi that he had been   
feeding into his friend. Feeling drained from the   
constant expenditure of his chi, Ranma headed toward   
the edge of the building with the intent of getting   
out of there. He was three forths of the way when   
Sailors Mercury and Mars reached the roof in front   
of him. With out even slowing, Ranma arced his free   
hand in front of himself. "FLAMING CHI WAVE!" The   
wave of golden chi was hurtled into the two Senshi   
knocking them off the building. Man, these girls   
never give up! And I'm getting tired. What does   
it take to lose them?  
  
Ranma ran to the edge and jumped to the next   
roof. As he was in mid-air, an electric blast from   
Jupiter ran across his side, burning his shirt and   
his skin. Gritting his teeth as he landed, Ranma   
saw a door leading into the building he was on.   
With no other choice, he headed inside, hoping the   
psychos chasing him wouldn't want to start a fight   
inside.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The sun had just set in the west. The sky held a   
faint tint of red but no more of the beautiful sunset  
that had just closed the day. In front of a long   
set of stairs a public bus came to a stop. After a   
few moments with the doors open a battered figure   
stepped off. A moment later a taller figure in an   
even worse state than the first got off. The two   
figures stood there even after the bus left.   
Finally the taller one spoke.  
  
"Well, looks like we made it. Think they   
were able to follow us here?"  
  
"No chance. There is no way they could have   
known what bus we got on or where we are going. It   
was lucky the building we ducked into was a bus   
station. We're finally safe."  
  
A third voice then interrupted them. "I   
hate to disappoint you boys, but you're not safe   
yet."  
  
Tomas and Ranma looked at each other.   
Neither of them could come up with something to say.   
Finally Ranma said what was on both their minds.   
"No way. No way in hell."  
  
The two slowly turned around and looked at   
who was behind them. There, in all their skimpy   
outfit glory where the Inner Senshi. The one in the   
middle spoke. "For hurting our friends and   
endangering civilians in your rampage, in the name   
of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Tomas blinked a couple of times before   
turning to Ranma. "Have you got anything left?   
I'm all out." Ranma shook his head ever so   
slightly. "Well, then I guess we have no choice."  
  
"None at all. I really wish these uncute   
tomboys would just leave us a loan. You'd think   
they'd have figured out that we don't want to fight.  
Oh, well, allow me the honor." Ranma and Tomas   
shifted into their respective stances. Then Ranma   
called out the move. "SAOTOME SCHOOL OF ANYTHING   
GOES MARTIAL ARTS FINAL TECHNIQUE: RUN AWAY!" With   
that the two young me turned and bolted into the   
woods at an incredible speed.  
  
It took the Senshi another minuet to realize   
what had happened and give chase.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
All the way back in the Juuban district the   
Outer Senshi were resting in their home after their   
disastrous run in with the two martial artists.   
Hotaru, a.k.a. Sailor Saturn, had healed the   
majority of their wounds when she arrived at the   
scene of the fight, but the effort of it weakened   
her so much that she couldn't go with the other   
Senshi. She had just woken up from a deep sleep   
and went to join her guardians in the living room.  
  
  
"Hello Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa. Are you   
okay now?" The Senshi of Neptune and Uranus looked   
up at the sound of her voice and smiled at her.   
They could both hear the worry in her voice and   
wanted to reassure her that they were indeed all   
right.  
  
Haruka spoke up first. "We're just fine   
Hotaru. You healed us very well. Thank you."  
  
"Yes, we were more worried about you than   
about ourselves. It must have taken a lot to heal   
the three of us from those burns." Michiru gave   
another smile to Hotaru.  
  
"What happened on that roof? What hurt you   
so bad? Was it a youma?" Whatever hurt mama and   
papa and Pluto had to be strong. I don't want to   
come up against it alone.  
  
"Not exactly, Hotaru-chan. There was a   
youma today, but we didn't fight it. Pluto detected   
two people who were disrupting the time stream. We   
went to stop them but they got the upper hand on us.   
When we tried to talk to them they attacked us. It   
caught us completely by surprise." Michiru gave   
Haruka a questioning glance but didn't say anything.   
It was returned with a 'play along' look. Hotaru   
missed them both. "They were both very injured, and   
didn't look like they would be able to even walk   
without each other's help. The taller of the two   
made a few smart remarks and created those flames   
under us."   
  
Michiru picked up the story. "I'm glad you weren't   
there Hotaru-chan. If you had been caught in those   
flames too, Usagi would have had to use the Imperial   
Crystal to cure us all, and then she wouldn't have   
been able to go with the others after them."   
  
Haruka looked at the clock and saw that it was   
getting close to dinnertime. She told Hotaru to go   
and get cleaned up for dinner while she and Michiru   
finished the cooking. After Hotaru left the room,   
she turned to talk to her lover. "I'm sure you're   
wondering why I told her that."  
  
"Yes, I am. There was no reason to lie like   
that."  
  
Haruka sighed. "She is to young to   
understand why we did what we did. She would think   
of us as cold heartless people. This way, not only   
do we get her aid undisputed when we go after them   
again, but we don't have to worry about her having   
a moral crisis in the middle of a fight. What she   
doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
Michiru was quiet for a few moments before   
finally speaking. "I don't like having to lie to   
her. It's not right. But I can see the point this   
time. Pluto did say that the threat to the time   
stream must be destroyed. We can't let her know   
everything. Hotaru isn't going to understand that   
just because they're not threatening us now, they   
wont in the future. Pluto was very clear on that   
part. It is best to take them out before they   
damage the future. If she knew that they are   
innocent right now, who knows what would happen.   
She might rebel against us if we did, and that would   
break my heart. I'll go along with you on this."  
  
"Thanks, Michiru-chan." They were silent   
for a few minutes, and then Hotaru came back.   
They all sat down and enjoyed a quiet dinner.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ranma and Tomas dodged through the trees.   
They knew that they wouldn't be able to get away   
from the girls chasing them. The fact that they   
were running from girls really hurt Ranma's overly   
large ego. He may not have been putting his foot   
in his mouth that much anymore, but he was as cocky   
as ever. He was sending silent curses to the Kami   
about how unfair life was when a reply was sent.   
It came in the form of Sailor Mercury.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
A stream of ice cold water slammed into   
Ranma's back, activating his curse and propelling   
her forward. She kept going up until he slammed   
into a tree. The force of the blast caused the tree   
to fall over. A few seconds later and Tomas was   
there pulling him out of the tree and carrying him,   
now her, in a fireman's carry. As Ranma regained   
her senses, Tomas spied something ahead. He came   
to a quick decision and raced toward it. He quickly   
outlined his plan to Ranma, who was in too much pain   
at the moment to do anything but agree.  
  
Tomas, still carrying Ranma, stepped out of   
the woods and onto the shore of a lake. "Just   
remember, Ranma, act like someone totally different.   
If they ask you which way I went, tell them the   
truth. I'll try to double back in about five   
minuets. You had better have some traps set up. I   
don't want a fight right now." Before Ranma could   
respond, Tomas through her into the lake. He was   
back into the woods before Ranma hit the water.  
  
Under water, Ranma pulled off her shirt to   
try to keep the Senshi from recognizing her as the   
boy they had been chasing. Just as she brought her   
head up, the Senshi came out of the woods. Ranma   
let out a scream, and tried to cover her chest.   
"Perverts! Where did they go! I'll kill them for   
seeing me naked like that!" She preyed that the   
Sailor Senshi bought it.  
  
Large sweat drops formed over the Senshi's   
heads. After a quick look at the topless girl   
ranting in the water, Sailor Jupiter spoke up.   
"We're after those two, also. If you will shows us   
where they went, we promise to make them pay for   
this."  
  
Ranma looked up and acted like this was the   
first time he noticed them. After blinking a couple   
of times, she dropped back into the water. She then   
pointed in the general direction that Tomas went and   
told them so. They thanked her and took off back   
into the woods. After She was sure that they where   
gone, She pulled her shirt on and got out of the   
lake. Now, to try to make those traps Tom wanted.   
It shouldn't be too hard. A few leg snares, maybe a   
pit. Just enough to make them cautious and slow   
down.  
  
All of a sudden a voice spoke behind him.   
"Maybe you want to tell me just what is going on,   
huh?" Ranma turned around and saw a very attractive   
girl with Cyan colored hair floating behind him. A   
very attractive girl holding what looked like a   
sword made of energy to his throat.  
  
GULP!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Hmm, that's strange. Some massive powers   
just entered the Masaki grounds. I wonder what it   
could be. I think I had better find out. The five   
of them could cause trouble."  
  
Washu was in her sub-space lab when the   
sensors informed her of the intruders. There were   
five of them, all heading in the same direction and   
close to each other. Living at the Masaki house   
one learned not to take intruders lightly. After   
all, they could end up with another Mihoshi. Just   
then, as Ryouko floated through the wall of the lab,  
her sensors picked up two weaker power sources in   
front of the first five  
  
"Looks like those two are being chased, and headed   
right for the lake. This should be interesting."   
A new gleam entered her eyes. She couldn't wait to   
find out what the first two did to get the other   
five to chase them. "But I'll find out, because I   
am the greatest scientific genus in the universe.   
HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Ryouko decided that this was a good time to butt in   
and made herself know. "Hey, Washu, dinner's ready.   
You going to join us or should I tell Sasami to make   
a plate for you?"  
  
"Ryouko just the demoness I wanted to see.   
There's a fun little chase going on out in the woods.  
Its heading straight for the lake. I want you to go   
and check it out. Try to get one of them to talk to   
you about it. It should be interesting."  
  
"Why should I do anything for you? What am   
I gonna get out of it?"" Ryouko saw the gleam in   
Washu's eyes and decided to get what ever she could   
out of it.  
  
"Fine, I promise not to experiment on you   
for two weeks. Is that good enough for you?" Of   
course I haven't said when those two weeks will be.  
  
Ryouko thought for a moment and realized   
that this was the best deal that she would probably   
get, and agreed. After getting where the chase was   
heading, she teleported to the lake. She got there   
just in time to see Ranma land in the water and   
Tomas enter the woods. She watched the scene with   
the Senshi unfold. While Ranma was busy putting on   
a show, one thought was going through Ryouko's mind.  
They better not try to take my Tenchi!  
  
After the girls in short skirts left, Ryouko   
decided to talk to the red head who was coming out   
of the water. She teleported to a spot behind her,   
and about eight feet in the air. "Maybe you want to   
tell me just what is going on, huh?" As the young   
redhead turned around slowly and looked up at her   
Ryouko summoned her energy sword and placed it at   
the girl's neck. Ryouko could see the nervousness   
in the girl. "Well, I'm waiting." The girl's eyes   
were flickering around, most likely trying to find   
a way to escape. Ryouko got annoyed and chose to   
ruff the girl up a bit. She teleported down to the   
ground and picked the stranger up by the shirt.   
"You're going to answer me now, or else there are   
going to be problems."   
  
At that point Ranma's nerves broke and her   
words flowed in a rush. "Me and my friend are on   
the way to my grandfather's house. We were attacked   
and bolted into the woods. I'm tellin' you we didn't  
me to tress pass. Please, please you've got to put   
me down! Tomas will be back in a few minutes and   
I've got to get things set up! Let go of me!"   
  
At the grandfather comment Ryouko raised an eyebrow.   
I wonder who she means? The only home up here is   
Yousho's. Maybe... "Alright, girl, whose your   
Grandfather? Tell me or else?"  
  
"Katsuhito Masaki! His name is Katsuhito Masaki!   
I'm Ranma Saotome." With those words Ryouko dropped   
Ranma and stared at her. After a moment she decides   
to speak up.  
  
"I'm Ryouko. I'm living at the Masaki home.   
I'll go let Katsuhito know you're here and get you   
some help. Stay in this area. This is where I'll   
lead everyone. Try not to get killed in the   
meantime." Ryouko then teleported to the dinning   
room. If I let Tenchi know that his cousin is   
being attacked and needs help, its sure to go in my   
favor. I'll be up on that spoiled brat Aeka.  
  
She materialized right above the table.   
Before anyone could say anything she quickly told   
them what she had learned. Tenchi's reaction was   
of surprise to say the least.  
  
"I have a cousin? Grandfather why didn't   
you ever tell me?"  
  
"Your mother has an older sister. The   
person out there is most likely her child. The   
last time I talked to her was when she told me she   
was pregnant almost eighteen years ago. Nodoka and   
I didn't part on the best of terms. I didn't want   
to burden you with knowledge that couldn't be acted   
upon, so I never said anything about that side of   
the family. That's not important right now, though.   
Since it is Nodaka's child out there, we must help.   
It is, after all, a family member."  
  
Tenchi gave his grandfather a look of   
surprise. Grandfather, from what Ryouko said, it   
sounds like those are the Sailor Senshi out there.   
We can't just go and attack them!"  
  
Aeka looked at Tenchi with a steady gaze.   
"Lord Tenchi, who are these Sailor Senshi? And why   
can't we stop them from hurting your cousin?"  
  
"They're superheroes who live in the Juuban   
district. They battle monsters and such! No one   
knows who they are, but they've always helped people."  
  
Kiyone raised an eyebrow at that point.   
"They're a group of vigilantes, huh. They could   
have gone bad, you know. I've seen it happen on   
other worlds. Tenchi, they are breaking the law by   
attacking innocent people for no reason. They need   
to be stopped, and we're the only ones around here   
who can do so."  
  
Tenchi was still somewhat shocked by the   
fact that the family he never knew he had was being   
chased by the legendary Sailor Senshi.   
"But...but...grandfather, we can't just..."   
  
"Tenchi!" Katsuhito snapped. "This is   
family, even if we never met Ranma! We will NOT   
allow family to be attacked like this!" For just a   
moment the old priest was gone, and the Prince of   
Jurai stood in his place.   
  
Tenchi looked at his grandfather in something akin   
to awe. This was a side he hadn't seen before.   
"Yes, grandfather. Aeka, Kiyone, Ryouko, lets go.   
We have to get there fast."  
  
Ryouko was the first to react. "I'll   
teleport ahead. We'll head toward the house, so try   
to set up an ambush between the lake and here." So   
saying she immediately went back to the lake where a   
new figure was arguing with Ranma.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"What do you mean there aren't any traps set   
up?! How the hell are we suppose to get them off   
our backs then?! I try to throw anything and I'll   
probably keel over." It was at that point Tomas saw   
Ranma pointing. He turned, expecting to see the   
Sailor brats. What he saw, instead, caused him to   
perform a nice looking facefault.  
  
Ranma took the opportunity to speak up.   
"We're supposed to get away from them with help like   
that. Are they coming, ah, um, I forgot your name."  
  
"Its Ryouko." She landed by them as Tomas   
finally picked himself off of the ground. "And no   
they're not coming. They're setting up an ambush up   
ahead. Come on, We don't want to disappoint them."   
She turned to head into the woods when Tomas grabbed   
her arm.  
  
"You and Ranma stay behind me. They'll think  
that your chasing me, too. Stop after a few meters   
and pretend to be out of breath. Let them go by you   
then follow from behind. We can then catch them on   
all four sides."  
  
"Sounds good. Just head straight that way."   
Tomas took off into the woods. A few seconds later   
Ranma and Ryouko went after him. After a minute   
of running through the woods both Ryouko and Ranma   
stopped, pretending to be out of breath. It didn't  
take long for the Senshi to catch up to them.  
  
Sailor Moon saw the two girls huffing and   
spoke to them. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt   
you did they?" She sounded concerned for them.  
  
As Ranma contemplated this Ryouko took the   
initiative. "No they didn't, (Huff...Puff) but we .  
.. we couldn't ... keep up. Please say that ...   
you will get them?"  
  
"Of course we will! We are the Sailor   
Senshi and have never loss. Don't worry we'll make   
them pay for whatever they did to you. Lets go   
girls!" The other Senshi, who had been using the   
time to catch their breath, took off with their   
leader.  
  
After they were gone Ranma looked at Ryouko.   
"Well, that was easy."  
  
"Lets just hope that the others are in place.  
Come on, I don't want to miss the fun!" The two of   
them followed the Senshi toward the ambush.  
  
  
Tomas raced through the woods. As the trees   
and bushes whipped by him, his eyes sought out the   
ambush. If I'm lucky, they'll give me some warning   
before the trap is sprung. If I'm not, well, better   
not think about that. All of a sudden some   
movement caught his eye. As he stared a head he   
could make out a young man waving him forward.   
Guessing that this was one of the people Ryouko   
said would help, he sprinted a bit faster,   
eventually stopping behind the tree. Looking at   
the young man, who bore a resemblance to Ranma,   
Tomas opened his mouth. "So, you are?"  
  
"I'm Tenchi Masaki. I live here at the   
shrine. Who are you?"  
  
"The names Tomas. I'm Ranma's friend.   
Listen, these people are tough. I hope you know   
what your getting into."  
  
"I have the Tenchi-ken." Tenchi held up the   
hilt of Yousho's sword to show to Tomas. 'I'll be   
fine. The others are about ten meters away on either  
side of the path. We'll catch them in a cross fire   
and drive them off. Don't worry, what can go wrong."  
Tomas looked at him for a few seconds before turning   
back to the path. Moments later the sound of feet   
against hard packed dirt was ringing through the   
woods.  
  
Tomas grabbed Tenchi's arm and yanked him   
into view of the trail. "We've got to get them to   
stop. I want Ranma to have time to catch them from   
behind. You look enough like him that in the dark   
they might mistake you for him. Just keep that   
sword of yours loose." Tenchi looked at him   
questionably, but it was too late. The Senshi had   
arrived and started spitting speeches at the two of   
them. Tomas rolled his eyes and waited for them to   
stop, while Tenchi looked at them like they were   
nuts. He couldn't believe that anyone would stop   
to give speeches in the middle of a fight. He never   
thought this part of the stories were true. When   
the long-winded speeches were finally over Tomas   
spoke up again. "I have only one thing to say to   
you."  
  
Mars gave him one of her looks of death and asked   
him what it was.  
  
"Suckers."  
  
It was at that point the fun started. The   
Sailor Senshi were caught completely by surprise.   
It had never occurred to them that the boys they   
had been chasing could have allies in the woods.   
Aeka and Kiyone opened fire from the sides. The   
first few blasts hit Sailor Mercury, knocking her   
to the ground. She was lucky that Aeka had hit her   
as a pair of blasts from Kiyone's gun ripped through   
the space that her head had occupied moments before,   
and would have put some nice holes in anything that   
had been there.   
  
Immediately after the initial volley, Tomas and   
Tenchi charged, bringing the fight into a general   
melee. Tomas crashed into Sailor Moon with a flying   
kick. With his foot in her face, he twisted his body  
and released a devastating round house to her head.   
The pain exploded in her head, and soon drove he  
right nto the deep blackness of unconsciousness.   
  
Mars, seeing her princess go down so viscously, went   
into a rage. She moved to attack Tomas, but was   
stopped when a flash of blue crossed her vision.   
She lept backwards to avoid it, but wasn't quite   
fast enough. P aiece of her skirt fluttered to the   
ground, leaving the panties underneath exposed.   
Tenchi, in full Jurai battle armor, stood before   
her, the Tenchi-ken glowing, and a look of   
determination on his face. Mars released a   
firebird, but it was intercepted by a yellow blast   
of energy. Ryouko had arived, and wouldn't let   
anyone hurt her Tenchi. Mars looked around and saw   
that Jupiter was being beaten back by the red hair   
girl from the lake. Bitter thoughts rose to her   
mind at how they had been fooled into running right   
into a trap.  
  
The remaining two Senshi decided that it was time   
to leave. As Mars moved to pick up Sailor Mercury,  
she noticed that she had a clear shot at Aeka's   
back. I better take it. If I take her out now, I   
won't have to deal with her later. She fired off   
one of her Mars Fire Bird attacks. Tomas, who had   
been catching a quick breather off to one side,   
noticed this, and placed himself between the attack   
and its intended target. At the sound of the   
explosion, Aeka turned around. Even before she had   
the time to back away from the intense heat, the   
raging fires condensed inward and disappeared. The   
only thing left was Tomas, who was smirking at the   
red Senshi's back.  
  
"Care to try that again, little girl."   
He mustered the most insulting tone that he could.   
At the sound of his voice, Sailor Mars turned looked   
over her shoulder and stopped. Not only was he   
unharmed, but he looked even better than before.   
"You do know that fire can't hurt a Phoenix, right?"   
  
Mars just took off after Jupiter, who was carrying   
Sailor Moon away from the fight.   
  
After she was gone, Tomas turned around to address   
the purple hair girl behind him. "Guess what, I   
lied." So saying he collapsed at Aeka's feet.  



	5. Chapter 4b: Questions but no Answers

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get. The   
characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi. The characters   
of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to   
Kajishima Masaki. This is all for non-profit reasons, so please   
don't sue me. I don't have enough to make it worth while anyway.   
And now on with the story.   
  
Note: I know Ranma is acting out of character. The reasons why   
will be explained in memories and flashbacks throughout the   
story. Also, in this story I'm throwing all of the Inner Senshi   
into Juuban high. They are all the same age as Ranma, about 17.   
Tomas is 19, but has been out of school since his parents' death,   
about two years, so he is in the same grade as Ranma. I'm also   
making Hotaru 15 in this, but she goes to a different school.   
This is an alternate Sailor Moon universe, but the changes are   
pretty much in age. In the Ranma Time-line it is about 14 months   
after the bombed wedding. For the Sailor Moon universe this is   
somewhere between Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon SS. For the   
Tenchi Universe this happens after the second movie. Washu has   
aged Mayuka to 14 years. This is NOT an SI fic.  
  
Words in __ are thoughts.  
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo! Crossover   
By: Tomas Megerson.   
Send C & C and flames to nighthawktm@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 4  
Part B  
Questions but no Answers  
  
Hotaru lay in her bed, looking for all the world as if   
she was in a wonderful dreamscape where she only needed to   
believe to make her heart's deepest wish come true. She rested   
upon her back, her dark hair flayed on her pillow, and her chest   
rising and falling in the slow steady pattern of sleep. Her   
sheets were pulled up to her neck, while the bedspread was folded   
and resting upon the chair which accompanied her desk. The   
shining light of the full moon glowed on a paper which was   
fluttering as a gentle breeze blew through the room.  
  
Haruka smiled at the scene before her and, knowing that   
her daughter was safe, closed the door.  
  
Hotaru's eyes snapped open. A small sigh escaped her   
lips and she went back to all of the questions that had been   
raised to her eyes. Who were the two that hurt Haruka-papa and   
Michiru-mama? And what did happen? What her guardians told her   
and what she saw with her own eyes were conflicting. She was   
told that the bad people had attacked first, but she was sure   
that she had scene the World Shaking and Deep Submerge attacks   
go off before the flames. Was there a melee fight before? If   
so, why were there no bruises on her guardians? Surely if the   
bad people could hurt them, they would have left marks. If the   
bad people had won, why didn't they stay? For that matter, how   
could two injured people defeat three of the Sailor Senshi?   
Another sigh escaped her lips. As her heavy eyes closed on   
their own accord, and sleep sought to claim her, one final   
question crossed her mind. Does anyone else have as many   
questions as I do?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"AAAHHHHH! PERVERT!"  
  
Ranma had been sitting in the furo, relaxing his muscles   
from the day of fighting. His mind was drifting over the many   
events. With all that happened I forgot about mom. I'll give   
her a call as soon as I'm done in here. Right now, I have other   
problems. What am I going to do about my curse? I've got to   
tell them, but what will they think? I meet a cousin I never   
new I had, and I've got to show him something that will push him   
away from me. (sigh) life is never easy. He rose from the   
depths and headed to get his towel. He made it half way before   
Aeka walked in, her own towel wrapped arround her. The familer   
scream (at least to Ranma) filled the air followed closely by a   
bunch of logs. Ranma barely had time to contemplate the floating   
wood before he entered blissful unconsiousness.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sasami carried a plate of food through the door to Washu's   
subspace lab. It had been almost seven hours since the fight in   
the woods, and the boy who had protected her sister was still   
unheard from. Even though it was now passed the midnight hour,   
no one in the Masaki household was asleep. Well, no one except   
the black-haired youth that Aeka electrocuted for sneaking into   
the bath. Ranma was still missing and until the black-hair boy   
woke up they wouldn't know where the girl was or what happened to   
her.  
  
Sasami sighed at the thought. Here she was, hoping to   
make some new friends and meet some new family, and one was   
missing and the other unconscious. She looked over at Tomas's   
inert body as she passed, noting that he was looking better.   
Sasami continued to head toward Washu, who was monitoring some   
displays. "Washu-san, I brought you a snack. If you're going to   
be up all night you should eat something."  
  
"Thanks Sasami. Say, this looks good!" The red-hair   
genius started to shovel the food into her mouth. As the food   
disappeared Washu turned her attention to the display clock in   
her lab. "What are you doing up at this hour, Sasami? Its after   
one. You should be in bed."  
  
"I couldn't sleep. With Tenchi-san's cousin missing and   
her friend severely injured, I was worried. No one else is  
asleep either. Even Mayuka is still awake. Ryouko and Kiyone   
are watching over that boy so they can find out where Ranma-neesan   
is. Everyone else is in the living room trying to figure out   
what happened."  
  
"Well, Sasami, I can put you at ease in one category for   
all this." She waved a hand at Tomas's body. "He is fine. In   
fact, I'm surprised that he isn't up yet. He should have been   
moving around over an hour ago."  
  
"And I would have been if someone hadn't taken my   
clothes. I don't care for giving free peep shows to children."  
  
The two aliens turned to look at Tomas who was now   
sitting up with his head in his hands. He was groaning and   
mumbling something about a headache.  
  
Sasami got her first good look at him. Well muscled,   
thin, with sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She hoped   
that he would be her friend. With her sister and Ryouko always   
arguing over Tenchi-sama, she needed someone to talk to.  
  
Washu's thoughts were totally different. Her sensors   
were going balistic trying to read his power level. He was   
almost as strong as Lord Tenchi! Here was a prime test subject!   
Her mind was already going over all of the samples she'd get to   
take.  
  
Ryo-ohki, who was on top of Sasami's head as always, had   
one thought on her mind. New friend! She then proceded to   
introduce her self. "Miya!"  
  
That got Tomas's attention. He was familiar with the   
neko-ken from the journey, and didn't want to experience it   
again. I've got to find that cat and get rid of it! If Ranma   
comes across it we'll be in trouble. I can't even break him from   
the neko-ken. His eyes darted around the room trying to find   
the feline. All that his eyes came across was a weird looking   
rabbit on the blue-hair girl's head. "You better get rid of the   
cat. If Ranma comes across it we're going to be in trouble. I   
don't want him to flip on me."  
  
Sasami stared at Ranma perplexed. "Why do you keep   
calling Ranma him? Ranma's a girl."  
  
"And you don't have to worry about her having a problem   
with cats because she's missing."  
  
That brought Tomas out of the cat problem fast. He   
stared at Washu for a few minuets before he finally got his head   
working. "Who are you two? And for that matter where am I? And   
where's Ranma? If anything happened to him..."  
  
Washu looked at him with a familiar gleem in her eyes.   
It is like she is looking at a new test subject (which she hopes   
she is). "I am Washu, the greatest scientific genus in the   
Universe! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Tomas took his time looking at her, and around the room.   
After a few moments of silence he waved his hand taking in   
everything around him. "You build all this?"  
  
"Why yes, I did. This is my lab. Had you gone anywhere   
else you probably would have died."  
  
"Well, I'll have to agree with you, Washu. I've never   
seen any place like this in my life."  
  
"Call me Washu-chan."   
  
"Err... yeah...sure." Tomas sweated as he looked at   
her. He could tell that there would be problems with her. Well,   
there's no way I can deal with her now. I better find out what I   
can of the other one. He took a good look at the other girl.   
Her long blue hair was done up in two pony tails that flowed down   
her back. Her eyes caught his attention. He had never seen a   
shade quite that color before. Man, if she was only older. Oh,   
well, might as well make a friend. "And you are?"   
  
"I'm Sasami. And this is Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Miya!"  
  
Hearing this, one of Tomas's eyebrows went up. "What   
kind of cat is that? It looks more like a rabbit."  
  
"Ryo-ohki's a cabbit, and she's my best friend!"  
  
Hmmm... never heard of a cabbit before. Wonder where   
they come from. And those eyes of hers, why do they seem so   
lonely? Tomas recalled what she had said and the thought struck   
him. Of course, she said that fluff ball on her head is her   
best friend. "I take it there aren't that many kids your age up   
here, huh."  
  
"No. Only the Masaki family lives up here." Tomas could   
see that she was starting to get depresses and tried to find a   
way to stop it.  
  
"Well, Sasami, uh, how would you like to be my friend?"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't have many friends either, so I'm always   
looking for new ones. In fact, Ranma is the only true friend   
I've got right now. Although Rei seems like she could become   
one."  
  
Washu was smiling at the touching scene. Not because of   
how emotional it was, but if he became Sasami's friend, then he   
would be around more. If he was around more, she could do more   
tests! At the mention of Ranma, however, a frown crossed her   
face. She quickly decided that it would be in the best interest   
to let Tomas know what had happened. "Speaking of which, you did   
get the part about Ranma missing, right?"  
  
Tomas blinked twice and then exploaded. "What the hell   
do you mean he's missing!? Where is he!?"  
  
"We don't know. She went to take a bath and when Aeka   
went to join her, she was gone. There was a black hair boy   
instead. Aeka knocked him out." The releaf that crossed Tomas's   
face took Washu by surprise. She mentally chalked it up to the   
fact that they caught the pervert. "Ryouko and Kiyone are waiting   
for him to wake up so they can question him." For some strange   
reason a breeze blew her hair. "Do you know anyone who could   
have kidnapped her?" She looked up from the display she was   
going over to see that only her, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki were in the   
lab. The door was wide open leading into the Masaki home.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ranma's eyes slowly opened. He was on his back and his   
body was racked with pain. He groined as he pushed himself into   
a sitting position. "Kami-sama, I feel like I was struck by   
lightning."  
  
"That's because you were. And if you don't due as we   
say, then it will happen again." Ranma turned his head toward   
the cold voice. There he saw two young women, around his age,   
giving him the worst evil eye he had ever seen. His mind caught   
up to his eyes and relief flooded through him. He knew he wasn't   
in trouble now.  
  
"Ryouko, am I glad to see you! What happened to the   
psycho with the logs? She's not going to fry me again, is she?"   
Ranma kept up his babbling for another few minuets before Ryouko   
cut him off.   
  
"How the hell do you know me? I've never seen you before   
in my life until Aeka dragged you in here. Although your   
perceptions on her are pretty accurate."  
  
"What do you mean that you've never seen me before? Its   
me, Ranma. The guy you talked to at the lake and faught beside   
you in the woods. Don't tell me you for got."  
  
Kiyone took this moment to speak up. "I don't think so.   
Ranma's got red hair and is a girl..."  
  
"HEY, I AM A GUY!!!"  
  
Kiyone just ignored him and kept going. "Since you are  
most defenately male, that or you're the flattest girl I have   
ever seen..."  
  
"I TOLD YOU I AM A GUY!"  
  
"Which is why you are not Ranma."  
  
"I am Ranma, and I am a GUY! It's a curse, okay. You   
hit me with cold water and I turn into a red hair girl. Get me a   
glass of water and I'll prove it to you."  
  
Before Ryouko could reply to how stupid a lie that was,   
the door burst open and Tomas, still in the sheet from Washu's   
lab, rushed in. He looked around the room, saw Ranma all right,   
and collapsed. "Thank the Kami your alright. I was afraid that   
they would skin you before you could explain the curse. You are   
okay, right Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but how about you? You don't look to   
good."  
  
"Just really low in my ki levels. Give me a good day's   
rest, and a good meal or two, and I'll be fine."  
  
Ryouko looked from one to the other a few times before   
the sight finally got to her. "You mean that he" she pointed to   
Ranma "really is Ranma, and that the business about a curse was   
real!?"  
  
"Well, yeah, didn't he tell you already?" He turned and   
gave Ranma a despairing look. "I know you hate telling people   
about your curse, but do you want to be in the same mess as last   
time? From what you told me the exact same thing happened."  
  
"Sorry, but this time I did remember to put up the   
occupied sign. That should count for something. It does,   
doesn't it?" Tomas simply grasped his head in his hands and   
groined.   
******************************************************************  
  
Next: The true meeting between the Masaki Household and Ranma   
and Tomas. What will be the reactions to the different chaos in   
each others lives? Will Ryo-ohki activate the Neko-ken? And   
we'll see how the inner Senshi feel about all that has happened   
in the past forty-eight hours.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Dissent and Aggravation

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get.   
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi.   
The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko   
Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to Kajishima Masaki.   
This is all for non-profit reasons, so please don't   
sue me. I don't have enough to make it worth while   
anyway. And now on with the story.   
  
Note: This is NOT an SI fic.  
Words in __ are thoughts.  
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo! Crossover   
By: Tomas Megerson.   
Send C & C and flames to nighthawktm@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 5: Dissent and Aggravation  
  
  
A rarity was taking place on the dawn of this   
new morning. All of the Senshi were gathered   
together, even the elusive Setsuna. It was only five   
hours since the Inner Senshi returned from the   
disastrous fight in the woods against Ranma, Tomas,   
and their allies. School was canceled do to damage   
caused from the fight against the youma. Each   
Senshi was relaxing in Rei's temple, doing what they   
will.  
  
Makoto was in the kitchen cooking up a fury   
of breakfast for them all. Rei was in front of the   
sacred fire striving to learn something new about   
Tomas and Ranma. She was confused at how they could   
save Minako one moment and attack the Outer Senshi   
the next. The golden hair girl herself was currently   
sleeping on the couch, her white feline guardian   
curled up on the floor next to her. Ami was sitting   
at the kitchen table with Hotaru, helping her with   
her algebra homework. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna   
were trying to come up with a plan to get revenge on   
the two martial artists who defeated them the day   
before. Usagi, leader of the famed Sailor Senshi,   
was busy reading all of Rei's manga.  
  
"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Makoto   
finished laying out the food on the table. Usagi   
dropped the manga and dashed toward the table.   
Everyone else moved at a more normal pace.   
  
After everyone was seated and started eating, Luna   
started the conversation that this meeting was called   
for. "Sailor Pluto, why did you confront those two   
young men? What reason did they have to attack you?"  
  
Setsuana thought back to what she had seen in the   
time stream. She shuddered slightly at the   
remembrance. "Those two are surrounded by chaos.   
The time stream is bending and flexing at every   
single move they make. Uranus, Neptune, and I went   
to find out whether they were dangerous or not to the   
future. From their actions it is safe to assume   
that they are."  
  
"I don't believe that! The two of them saved my   
life! There is no way that they could be bad!"  
  
Pluto gazed sternly at Minako. She couldn't believe   
how naïve Venus was. The two boys had injured their   
princess. There was no excuse for that. They were   
enemies, by their own actions, and had to be dealt   
with. But before Pluto could express her thoughts   
on the subject, Rei spoke up.  
  
"Mina-chan, I had a bad feeling about the two of   
them the moment I saw them. There is something wrong   
with them. They may not be as bad as the Negaverse   
or Black Moon Family, but they are our enemies. We   
can't let them wonder around the city, destroying   
the time stream and the future we're trying to bring   
about."  
  
Setsuana took her turn once more. "Venus, these   
people are dangerous. They have attacked and injured   
us. We can not risk them totally destroying the time   
stream that needs to be formed."  
  
Minako looked very upset. Her normally shining blue   
eyes were dark. She looked around at her friends for   
any sort of support. The closest she found were   
Hotaru's eyes, which looked deeply troubled. All of   
the others had grim looks to them. Even Usagi was   
serious. She closed her eyes and came to a decision.  
Minako stood up and looked over her friends and fellow  
Senshi once more. "Fighting against youma is one   
thing, but fighting against other people, who could   
be completely innocent, is something else entirely.   
I will not fight this battle." She turned around and   
walked out the door.  
  
The other Senshi and the moon cats stared at her in   
shock as she walked away.  
********************************************************  
  
The Masaki home shook with the sound of   
explosions. Fearing that the demented girls in   
sailor suits were back, the normal residence of the   
Masaki household raced out side. What they saw was   
so different from what they had expected that they   
were too stunned to move. All except Sasami, who   
decided to go start breakfast after seeing that they   
weren't trying to kill each other.  
  
Tomas and Ranma were sparring again. This   
time, however, they weren't holding back. Flames   
tore from the ground, yellow balls of Chi slammed   
into trees, giant balls of fire dropped from the sky,  
and miniature tornado's devastated the ground. It   
seemed for all intents and purposes that they were   
trying to kill each other to anyone who wasn't paying   
close attention. The only thing that kept anyone   
from interfering was the conversation that the two   
were having as they fought.  
  
"I see that you finally figured out to   
control the Meteor Strike, Tomas. That would have   
been useful yesterday, huh."  
  
"So would have your Twister Blade, Ranma.   
Practice with it a few more times and you should   
have it down, no problem."  
  
"Yeah, I know. What can I say, though, I am   
the best! FLAMING CHI WAVE!" An arc of golden chi   
flew from Ranma's sweeping hands.  
  
Tomas threw up a shield built from mystic   
flames as he realized that he couldn't dodge the   
attack in time. Even as he let the shield fall, he   
saw that the attack was only a diversion. Ranma was   
inside his defenses before he could blink.  
  
"KATCHU TENSHIN ARMA..."  
  
"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Sasami didn't   
notice, but she had just saved Tomas from some rather  
painful bruises.  
  
Everyone in the extended Masaki family was   
surprised to see the fight instantly stop. They were   
also surprised to see both Tomas and Ranma jump over   
them and race into the house.  
  
Inside the house, Ranma, Tomas, and Sasami   
were sitting at the table waiting for the others to   
arrive. A giant breakfast was spread out on the   
table before them. Tenchi noticed, as he came in,   
that Sasami was seated next to Tomas, and that the   
two of them were having a deep conversation.  
  
"So, Sasami-chan, what do you say? How does   
that sound?'  
  
"I'd like that Tomas-oniisan. What do you   
think, Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"Miya!"  
  
It was at this point that Tenchi and the   
others (including Tomas) first witnessed the Saotome   
School of Anything Goes Ceiling Clinging Technique.   
It was also at this point that the Masaki family   
learned of Ranma's fear of cats.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! C-cc-ccc-cca-CAT!!!"  
  
Ranma had been twitching nervously ever since   
he had sat down at the table. It was like a cat was   
near him, but he couldn't see one. The only thing   
that was close was the strange animal in Sasami's   
head. When it had spoke, the fear hit him. He was   
on the ceiling without a second thought. Ranma   
scrambled to get away, but found himself backed   
into a corner. Before Ranma's eyes flashed the   
shredding claws, the piercing teeth, and the yowl's   
of hundreds of cats. The fear grew in him. He   
could feel his sanity slowly drifting away. He   
fought to keep it, to push back the Neko-Ken. After   
all, a man wasn't afraid of cats. Darkness started   
to overcome him. He pushed harder and started to   
form mental walls to protect himself. It was at that   
moment, right as he felt he was winning, that   
Ryo-ohki spoke once more, and pushed him over the   
edge.   
  
Ranma-neko landed on the ground.  
  
Tomas, in the meantime, had been trying to   
get Ryo-ohki out of the room. "Look, she's   
activating the Neko-Ken! Just have her leave the   
room for a bit!"  
  
Aeka was angry. How dare this boy order my   
sister around in such a manner! "How dare you talk   
to my sister like that! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"I'm someone who's trying to keep his friend   
SANE! This is the Neko-Ken we're talking about!   
It's driving him crazy! Just get the fur ball out   
of hear! I don't want to deal with this again!"  
  
Ryo-ohki, who had been listening to the   
argument while trying to decide what to do, objected   
loudly to being called a fur ball. This caused   
Ranma to drop from the ceiling. Mayuka walked up   
to Ranma-neko, who was busy cleaning himself. She   
smiled and threw her arms around his neck and smiled.   
Ranma let out a soft meow.  
  
"Look, Daddy, we've got a pet kitty cat!   
Isn't he cute?" She started to scratch Ranma-neko   
down the spine. Everyone but Tomas and Mayuka was   
shocked when Ranma-neko started to purr. "He likes   
me, daddy! Can I keep him? Please?"  
  
Tenchi could only stare at his cousin. Ranma   
was currently rubbing his head against Mayuka's leg   
and purring quite loudly. He stared at the two for   
some time until he turned to Tomas.   
"How...huh...ahhh...what...I mean...um...why's...a..  
Ranma..ah.."  
  
"Tomas sighed and shook his head. "He'll   
never live this one down." All of a sudden,   
Ranma-neko lept from Mayuka's side landing on the   
table. He then proceeded to devour Tomas's   
breakfast. Tomas's eyes narrowed in anger. He   
moved from where he was by Aeka and Sasami to in   
front of Ranma-neko. "What do you think you're   
doing! That's MY food! Go eat your own!"   
Ranma-neko simply drew back one of his "paws" in   
response. Tomas quickly backed down from the   
confrontation.  
  
Ryouko looked at Tomas and grinned. "Don't   
tell me you're afraid of that little display.   
There's no way he could even be a decent challenge   
like that."  
  
"I once saw him create a six foot crater in   
the middle of a concrete road, and then shred a four   
inch steel door like paper while in this state. I   
don't want to know what he can do to a human body."  
  
Mayuka, in the mean time, had moved to sit   
in Tomas's chair and started to scratch Ranma-neko   
again. Ranma-neko had finished both Tomas's and   
Sasami's breakfasts, and was finally working on his   
own. Everyone watched in fascination as he inhaled   
vast quantities in only a few minuets. Ranma-neko   
then went over to Mayuka and laid down in her lap.  
  
"No one disturb him!" Tomas felt relief   
flood his body. He knew that everything would be   
fine. There was someone who could calm Ranma from   
the Neko-ken. "Just let Ranma sleep. When he wakes   
up he'll be back to normal."   
  
Sasami looked at Tomas and walked over to   
him. "Tomas-oniisan, what happened to him?"  
  
"The truth, Sasami, I don't know. All that   
Ranma told me was that his father put him through   
the Neko-ken training without reading the warnings.   
It left him with an intense fear of cats. When the   
fear gets too great, he starts to act like a cat to   
escape it. The fear is so deeply integrated in him   
that it can't be cured." The extended Masaki family   
looked upon Ranma compassionately. Tomas looked at   
the table and sighed. Great. He devoured my food,   
and I'm hungry. Guess I'll just have to go out for   
breakfast. "The only thing we can do is let him   
sleep. In the mean time, however, I'm hungry and he  
ate my breakfast. I'm going to head into the city   
and eat. I also want to stop at home and let Ranma's   
mother know what happened and where we are. Sasami,   
do you want to come with me? We can do that shopping   
we were talking about earlier on the way home."  
  
"Okay, Tomas-oniisan. I'll go get ready."  
  
Tomas smiled at her. "No rush, I've go to   
take a quick shower first. Give me a half-hour."  
  
"I'll be ready."  
***********************************************************  
  
Hotaru pushed herself back against a brick   
wall. She was breathing deeply after what for her   
was a long run. The fear that reflected in her eyes   
was like that of a deer faced with a pack of wolves.   
She knew that she had made a wrong turn, but there   
was nothing she could "Well, now, you witch. We're   
going to be dealing with you once and for all.   
You'll never be a threat to us again." Hotaru closed   
her eyes and waited for the end to come.  
***********************************************************  
  
Ranma slowly came back into the land of the   
living. The first thing he noticed was that he was   
curled up in a tight ball. The second thing he   
noticed was a cat sitting in front of his face.   
A cat??? A CAT!!!!! "AHHHH!!! CAAAAT!!!" He   
once more sprang to the ceiling and held on for dear   
life. Moving quickly, Ranma headed toward the door   
while repeating 'cat' for all he was worth. He   
reached the door and dropped, so that he could race   
out, only to land on Aeka, who was racing to find   
out what the scream was.   
  
Aeka couldn't believe it. Once more Tenchi's   
cousin had performed a perverted act on her. Her   
first assumption of him was right! He had to have   
been waiting for her to walk into the baths for the   
sole purpose of peeping on her. Now he was faking   
fright so that he would get the chance to glomp her.   
She could deal with him, though. "PERVERT!" Once   
again she electrocuted Ranma. Maybe this time he   
will learn his lesson!  
  
Tenchi raced into the room as Ryouko phased   
through the wall. Tenchi quickly took in the scene   
and turned toward the Jurian Princess. "Aeka what   
happened here? I heard Ranma scream and then you.   
Is everything all right?"  
  
"Oh, Lord Tenchi, I'm so glad you're here.   
Your cousin tried to grab me! I hope he learned his   
lesson this time. I don't want him doing that   
again!"  
  
Tenchi looked down at his fried cousin, at   
the fuming Aeka, and at his daughter Mayuka, who was   
busy giggling. He decided that he could best find   
out what happened by talking to his daughter.   
"Mayuka, what happened to Ranma? He was sound   
asleep."  
  
"Well, daddy, I was scratching him on his   
head when he screamed cat. He crawled across the   
ceiling again only to fall off and land on Aeka.   
Then Aeka screamed something and shot him with   
lightning. Then you came."  
  
Tenchi sighed at what happened. Yet another   
misunderstanding between Aeka and Ranma. Tenchi   
began to get a feeling that this sort of thing was   
common to his cousin. "Well, Aeka, next time find   
out what is happening before you hurt Ranma. I'll   
take him upstairs and put him in bed. I'm sure that   
he will apologize when he wakes up." Tenchi picked   
his cousin up and carried him up the stairs.  
  
Ryouko turned to Aeka who was still trying   
to decide whether Ranma was a pervert or not and   
spoke. "So, Princess, are you planning on killing   
him for accidents or just sending him into intensive  
care?"  
  
"How dare you say such a thing demon! I'll   
have you know..." And so, yet another fight between   
pirate and princess got underway.  
**********************************************************  
  
The sound of bones breaking caused Hotaru to   
wince. She realized that she wasn't in any pain   
from it. I wonder how they could break my bones,   
but not cause me any pain? Am I just blocking it   
out. The sounds of bones breaking continued, and   
moans of pain raised into the air. It was at the   
scared screams and sound of running feet that Hotaru   
came to the conclusion that the boys chasing her had   
left. She slowly opened her eyes to see how bad she   
was hurt, only to find herself looking into some of   
the deepest blue eyes that she had ever seen.   
**********************************************************  
  
"Well, Sasami, what do you think of Ranma's mother?"  
  
"I like her, Tomas-oniisan. She reminds me of my   
mother in some ways. And she had all of those   
wonderful recipes to give me! I can't wait to get   
home and try them."  
  
The two were walking through a park in the Juuban   
district. They had left Ranma's home a short while   
ago, with Tomas carrying a large backpack that   
contained some spare clothes for himself and Ranma,  
and three books of recipes for Sasami. Nodoka had   
taken an immediate liking to the young alien   
princess. She was also happy to hear that her father   
had excepted Ranma even with all of his problems.   
She made them promise that they would let her father   
know that she wanted to see him. They were currently   
on their way to the store so they could pick up some   
groceries for the night's dinner. Tomas looked down   
at Sasami and smiled.  
  
"You know something, Sasa... oh great. Just   
what I needed."  
  
Sasami looked up at Tomas, who had suddenly   
become all serious. "What is it? Is their something   
wrong?"  
  
Tomas pointed down the path toward an alley   
between a couple of park buildings. Sasami saw a   
few boys run into the alley. "It looks, Sasami,   
like a gang just chased a girl into that alley. You   
wait here, I'm going to go take care of them. I hate   
people who go after girls." Tomas put down the   
backpack and sprinted toward the alley at top speed,   
leaving a slightly surprised Sasami watching him.  
  
Tomas raced toward the alley with the intent   
to do serious harm to the punks that where chasing   
the girl. Just as he entered he saw on of them   
raise a baseball bat to smash into her head. Tomas   
acted first and thought later. He jumped into the   
air and let a flying kick right into the bat   
wielder's arm, breaking it above the elbow. Tomas   
spun from where he landed and drove his fist into the   
mans ribs, breaking two of them. His third blow was   
an elbow smash to the head, knocking the punk into a   
forced sleep, incidentally shattering his jaw in the   
process. A side-kick slammed the next boy into one   
of the walls, taking him how of the fight. Tomas   
then dropped to one knee and rammed his fist into a   
third's hip, causing a fracture. The boy dropped to   
the ground screaming in pain. The fourth fell as   
Tomas sprang from his one knee crouch to deliver an   
uppercut that dropped the kid like lead. The last   
two kids saw the injuries inflicted upon their   
friends and ran from the alley screaming like the   
devil himself was after them. Tomas thought about   
blocking their escape with a Phoenix Fire Wall (and   
confirming that devil idea), but decided that they   
had probably learned their lesson and let them go.   
Besides, the girl is more important. I had better   
check up on her.  
  
Tomas turned to the girl. Damn, she's cute.   
Oh, well, this is no time to put the moves on a girl.  
He looked at her and noticed her eyes where closed.   
Shit, is she okay? If those bastards hurt her, I'll  
make them wish I had killed them instead. He knelt   
down in front of her and leaned forward to check her   
breathing. At that moment her eyes opened up. Wow,   
I have never seen violet eyes before. They're as   
uncommon as Sasami's. Oop's, I'd better say   
something, she's giving me a real funny look.   
"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"   
Tomas pulled himself back from Hotaru and looked at   
her with concerned eyes. She didn't seem to be hurt,   
just scared. "I'm not going to hurt you, so relax.   
I saw those punks chasing you and came to help."  
  
Hotaru looked at Tomas with eyes filled with   
awe. She was having a hard time coming to grips with   
the fact that this total stranger came out of no where   
to save her. "I-I'm okay. Thank..." At that point   
she caught sight of the damage that Tomas had done   
to the boys that where chasing her.  
  
Tomas saw what she was gazing at and realized   
that she had hid from the entire fight. "Guess I   
went a little overboard, but I don't like it when a   
gang goes after a cute girl like that." What am I   
saying? I shouldn't be hitting on her in a scene   
like this. What would… uh oh, I forgot. Tomas   
gently helped her to her feet. "Come on, a friend of   
mine is waiting for me to get back. I don't want to   
keep her waiting." Tomas led her out of the alley   
and to the tree that Sasami was waiting for him at.  
  
"Tomas-oniisan, are you okay?" Sasami asked   
in a concerned voice. A few moments after she   
watched Tomas enter the alley a pair of screaming   
young men ran out and took off. She had been worried   
until he had led a young girl out of the alley and   
approached her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Sasami. Those guys had   
less than no training. It wasn't even interesting.   
Anyway this is... Uh, we never did make   
introductions." Tomas looked at Hotaru and smiled.   
"I'm Tomas Megerson, and this is Sasami Masaki, my   
best friend's cousin."  
  
Hotaru fought to keep the surprise off her   
face when she heard that name. It was the same one   
that Rei-san had given for one of the two boys that   
attacked her guardians. The clothes that he was   
wearing were similar, too. Unfortunately, both Tomas   
and Sasami noticed that look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong. You look like you've just   
seen a ghost or something." Tomas started to get a   
funny feeling about her. It was hitting him in that   
point of his brain that said something was just not   
right. He looked at her closely. She didn't remind   
him of any one he knew, nor did she look like any of   
the fiancées that Ranma had mentioned.  
  
"I'm just surprised that someone so famous   
would rescue me." Hotaru was thinking fast. She   
knew that the fight between Tomas, the other boy,   
and the youma had be covered by the news. She   
decided that the best line of approach would be to   
act like a normal girl would, and sort out all of   
the conflicts inside of her later.  
  
"What do you mean, famous? I don't recall   
doing anything news worthy? What are you talking   
about?"  
  
"You didn't know? You and your friends'   
names were all over the news last night. How two   
high school students managed to defeat a youma by   
themselves before the Sailor Senshi could arrive.   
Didn't you see it?" Hotaru hoped that they would   
buy it. It was the only thing she could come up with.  
  
"Actually, no, I missed it. While Ranma, my   
friend, was dragging me to the hospital, these three   
psychos in really short skirts decided to jump us.   
Never did find out why they attacked us out of the   
blue like that. The fact that they called us demons   
didn't help matters either. Then another group of   
them showed up and started to chase us through out   
the city. Let me tell you, it wasn't fun. Oh, by   
the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"Well, come on, Hotaru, we'll walk you home so you   
don't have any repeat encounters." Tomas picked up   
and shouldered his backpack again. "Lead the way."  
  
As the three of them walked toward Hotaru's   
home they engaged in small talk. Hotaru's mind   
wasn't really on the conversation, however. She was   
trying to come up with how this person could be the   
same one who had attacked her guardians. Not only   
had this Tomas saved her, but he was out in the open   
with a girl who was younger than herself. No one   
who had incurred the wrath of the Sailor Senshi would   
be so bold as to walk in the open with an innocent   
girl, especially if that person had already shown to   
care for those who weren't Senshi. Hotaru was   
confused. If he had attacked the Senshi first,   
wouldn't he be taking precautions not to be caught   
out in the open by them like this? Was he really   
that brave, or did he not care? Perhaps Minako was   
right, And this was all a misunderstanding.  
  
By the time Hotaru got through asking herself   
all of these questions, she found herself in front of   
her home. Saying goodbye to the two of them she   
headed inside to try to sort through the questions   
she had come up with.  
**********************************************************  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes. He looked   
around the room and noticed Tomas sitting in a chair   
grinning at him. As Ranma recalled what had happened   
to him he buried his head in his hands. "Why me?   
Why does this stuff always happen to me. It is   
turning out to being like it was back at the Tendo's."  
  
Tomas continued to smile. "If you look back,   
the whole problem started with your father. If he   
had never trained you in the Neko-ken, this wouldn't   
have happened. Of course, if your father wasn't an   
idiot, then you would have never had any problems to   
begin with."  
  
Ranma looked and was forced to agree. "So   
what am I going to do now? Aeka probably wants to   
kill me right now."  
  
"She doesn't. Mayuka explained that you were   
trying to get away from Ryo-Ohki because she was   
activating the Neko-Ken. She understands. I suggest   
that you stay off the ceiling for now, though. We   
can worry about it later. Come on, dinner's ready.   
I'll tell you about my adventure later."  
  
"What adventure?"  
  
"I said I'll explain later. Oh, and we're   
going home tomorrow night. We got class on Monday,   
and your mother is making us go." Ranma sighed as   
the two headed down the stairs toward the waiting   
meal.  
*************************************************************  
  
Minako laid on her bed thinking about   
everything that had happened to her. Her friends   
were changing in a way that she didn't like. She   
saw it in their eyes that morning. They were all   
willing to go and kill yes I've got to think kill   
two boys who had made no out right threatening   
gestures to them. Even if what Setsuna said is   
true, they probably expected to be attacked. They   
were just defending themselves, right. Until they   
prove that they are a threat to the scouts, I will   
NOT fight them again. One time is enough. I owe   
them that much for saving my life.  
*************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it's finally out. I had a bad   
case of writer's block early on, and that slowed me   
down. I hope it's worth it. Hopefully chapter six   
won't take so long. Let me know what you think of   
the story so far.do about it. The gang that had   
been chasing her since she took a walk in the park   
drew in for the kill.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Betrayal and History

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get.   
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi. The   
characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi   
Muyo! Belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This is all for non-profit   
reasons, so please don't sue me. I don't have enough to make it   
worth while anyway. And now on with the story.   
  
Note: This is NOT an SI fic.  
Words in __ are thoughts.  
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo! Crossover   
By: Tomas Megerson.   
Send C & C and flames to nighthawktm@yahoo.com  
Chapter 6:  
Betrayal and History  
  
Ranma and Tomas walked along the fence as they headed   
toward school. The sun was rising in the east as a few wisps   
of clouds that hung in the air floated by. Once more the air   
was crisp and dew was drawn upon the grass. The sky itself was   
a merging of pinks, reds, oranges, and grays. As they walked   
along, the two young men were in conversation.  
  
"So, Ranma, what do you think of your cousin? You can   
really see a family resemblance. And not just in looks."   
Tomas tossed Ranma a wryly smile.  
  
Ranma sighed as he thought back to the past. It was   
only a year ago that he had been in a very similar situation as   
Tenchi. With four fiancées trying to snare him (well, two   
fiancées trying to snare him, one psycho trying to catch him,   
and the fourth just beating him up.) If the three who were   
left found him he would loose what precious little peace he   
had. Yeah, very little, what with those girls who chased us.   
"You know, I'd really like to help him out. I can't stand   
thinking that there is some else out there with almost the same   
problem that I had."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him too much. He actually has   
it a lot easier than you did. I was talking to Aeka about it.   
She told me that if Tenchi does become the Emperor of Jurai,   
then he has to take two wives. That gives him a bit more   
freedom than you ever had."  
  
Ranma looked at Tomas with his eyes wide. "What are   
you nuts? What happens if the two he chooses don't get along.   
He'll never hear the end of it. He'd just get caught in the   
middle of their fights like he does right now."  
  
Tomas blinked a few times before he yanked Ranma off   
of the fence and pushed him against a wall. "Alright, who are   
you?! The real Ranma never would have come up with that!   
Answer me!"  
  
Ranma pushed against Tomas's arms trying to get them   
off. "Hey, It's just that I've thought about this before. I   
wondered what would happen if I could have married two of the   
girls. It would have been messy." Tomas had released him   
and the two were once more on the fence heading for school.   
They continued their idle conversation until they entered the   
school grounds.  
  
It was like a thunderstorm. All of a sudden the   
majority of the school population surrounded the two martial   
artists. Questions bombarded them from all sides. There were   
a lot of people asking how they had managed to defeat the   
youma. A number of the boys were asking if they could be   
taught. Most of the girls were asking for dates. Ranma was   
asking why stuff like this always happened to him.  
  
Tomas was trying to answer the questions. They could   
defeat the youma because they had been training to fight for   
many years. No, they couldn't teach anyone because it takes   
to long and it is too dangerous. While he wouldn't mind a   
date, this was not the time to ask for one. An finally,   
"Ranma, this always happens to you because the Kami hate you   
and because you're father constantly messed up your life."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I hope things get better, though."   
The late bell chose that moment to ring and the reluctant   
crowed moved away from the two and started toward class.   
Ranma sighed and glanced at the clock. "We better go as   
well." The two followed the crowd into the building for the   
start of another boring day.  
  
***  
It was lunch-time and the Sailor Senshi were sharing   
their usual tree. They were in the middle of a discussion   
concerning a certain pair of martial artists. Said martial   
artists were currently on the other side of the grounds   
surround once more by people who wanted to know just what they   
had done and were they went after the battle.  
  
After watching the crowed for a moment Makoto sighed.   
"Look at them, not a care in the world. Do you think that   
they are even scared of us? That they are worried we could   
show up at any time?"  
  
Rei gave her a disgusted look. "Of course they aren't.   
If they were they sure wouldn't be here, now would they. And   
why should they be? The two of them took out three of us while   
severally injured. Do you think we could pose a challenge for   
them when they are fully healed?"  
  
Usa tried to look cheerful. "Well, they haven't done   
anything wrong except for attacking us. Maybe it's just that   
they were hurt and didn't recognize us. That could be it you   
know."  
  
Even Ami looked skeptical at this. "Usagi, we've been   
in the news for almost three years now. Surely they've heard   
of us. There is even merchandise in the stores that they   
could have seen. Surely they knew who we were." Usagi's face   
got downcast rather quickly after that. It got worse when the   
Outer Senshi decided to show up, in full uniform and sprouting   
speeches on why Tomas and Ranma were demons not to be trusted.   
Usagi got even more worried when Tomas screamed something about   
the psycho chicks that were trying to kill them last week.   
Then everything was shot to hell when Ranma mentioned clearly   
enough for everyone to hear how Uranus had such a flat chest   
that he was surprised that she was a girl and not a boy.   
Suffice to say a fight started very quickly after that.  
  
***  
Ranma threw Neptune right at Tomas who hit her with a   
powerful round house kick that sent her at Pluto. The Senshi   
of Time jumped out of the way in time to dodge Neptune's flying   
form, but found herself right in the way of Uranus's World   
Shaking attack. Before she could dodge out of the way Tomas   
boxed her in by sending a pair of fireballs at each side of her.   
Her partner's attack nailed her right in the chest sending her   
toward where Tomas used to be. He was currently standing next   
to Ranma discussing what they should do.  
  
"I vote we get out of here. Sure, we're kicking their   
butts, but remember that there are at least five more somewhere.   
We could get swamped over very quickly if this doesn't end soon."  
  
"Sure we can leave, but what then. They'll just chase   
us like last time." Ranma turned toward Tomas with an annoyed   
look on his face. "And besides, where would we go? We sure   
can't lead them back home. Mom would never be able to defend   
herself against them. Do we head to Tenchi's? I think he   
would be pretty annoyed at the fact that we keep coming by when   
ever we're attacked. So what's the plan?"  
  
Tomas looked at Ranma for a few moments debating what   
they should do. Too bad that Pluto's magical attack is   
whispered since neither one of them could hear her say it.   
The fact that neither could sense magic didn't help matters   
either. The Dead Scream slammed into them like a pick up   
truck. A cloud of dirt and dust shot into the air along with   
screams from the two martial artists.  
  
Uranus and Neptune pulled themselves up from their   
respective holes as Pluto gave a slight smile. A twitch of   
the lips was all, but for her it was a smile. "They are finished.   
The future is secure." It was then that a form came out of the   
dust cloud.  
  
Ranma looked around for a few moments, taking in the entire   
scene. The three Senshi who attacked them were together. None of   
the others had shown up, and the school grounds were pretty much   
disserted. Slowly, he lowered Tomas's bloody body to the ground.   
Because of how they had been standing, Tomas had taken more of the   
magical attack then Ranma. Ranma stood back up and looked grimly   
at the three Senshi. "You've just made the biggest mistake you   
could." The anger washed over him like an ice-cold glacier. He   
didn't care any more. "I'm not going to hold back anymore."   
Ranma's innocence had finally left him. He had come to the most   
difficult decision he could. He was going into a fight with the   
intent to kill. "You're nothing compared to me. I've torn a God   
apart before! Now its you're turn!" His last words were with   
biting rage.  
  
He gave them no warning. One moment he was standing by   
his fallen friend, shaking with anger. The next moment he was on   
them, glowing bright blue and releasing devastating attacks. As   
he fought he made no sound. Uranus took a pair of Tenshin   
Armagurikans followed by a Mouko Takabisha as she flew backward.   
Spinning, Ranma jumped over Neptune's Deep Submerge and launched   
his Flaming Chi Wave. As soon as he landed he released a pair of   
Twister Blades that slammed into her chest. He smiled as he   
clearly heard breaking bones and the Senshi cry out in pain. Then   
he turned to face Pluto.  
  
The Senshi of Time was taken aback at the violence that   
had just been displayed. She had never realized just what Ranma   
was capable of. She had never come across anyone with the type   
of power that he was radiating. And then he was on her.  
  
Ranma enhanced his punches with his Ki and unleashed the   
Tenshin Armagurikan straight into her solar plex. That was   
followed by a crescent kick that sent Pluto flying into the wall   
that surrounded the school. Ranma raised both his hands and   
pointed into the wreckage that Pluto's body had caused. "DUEL   
MOUKO TAKABISHA!" A pair of golden blasts leapt from his out   
stretched hands and slammed into the rubble causing a tremendous   
explosion. Once more Ranma took to the air, this time dodging one   
of Uranus's World Shaking attacks. He watched as she drew her   
space sword. Landing near the still downed Neptune, Ranma grabbed   
her and hurled her towards her companion. Uranus, who had started   
to charge forward, was caught by surprise and had to drop her sword   
to catch the now flying Senshi. Then Ranma was in front of her once   
more. Before she could react he slammed his fist into the ground   
causing a virtual explosion of Ki to erupt underneath the pair.  
  
Ranma gazed around the schoolyard. Out of those who had been   
involved in the battle he was the only one still standing. Mass   
amounts of damage covered the grounds as the majority of attacks   
used had caused area damage. Feeling drained from the massive   
amounts of Ki he had used, Ranma slowly made his way to Tomas's   
still body. He bent down to pick up his friend when new voices   
came on the scene.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
He barely had the time to grab the slowly breathing form of   
his friend and jump away before the ground he had been standing on   
was fried to a crisp.  
  
Looking up as he landed, Ranma saw four more of the   
sailor-suited warriors of love and justice. He was rather proud   
that he hadn't let the sigh he felt coming on be heard. Things had   
been bad after Tomas had bee injured, but now they were desperate.   
Ranma had spent a lot of his Ki in enhancing his body to take out   
the first three Senshi to show. Ranma gritted his teeth and   
prepared to fight.  
  
There was a flash of light, an explosion, and the Senshi   
started their traditional dodge and panic routine. Ranma looked   
over his shoulder to see a familiar figure. It was the figure of   
a space pirate called Ryouko. She was in her red and black armor   
and launched another ball of energy at the Senshi. Ranma blinked   
as she disappeared only to reappear right next to him. "Are you   
okay, Ranma?" He slowly nodded. She smiled and turned to the   
Senshi as they began to regroup. Her eyes flickered once at the   
still body of Tomas and it was her turn to shake her head. "How   
does he manage to get injured that much?" she wondered aloud. If   
she had been paying more attention to the Senshi, she would have   
noticed that Jupiter had started to use one of her more powerful   
attacks while she was off to the side.  
  
It was at this point that things started to get confusing.   
Jupiter launched a Thunder Dragon, Venus (who hadn't been there   
before) countered it with her Crescent Beam, Ranma launched a pair   
of his Twister Blades at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, and Ryo-Ohki   
finally appeared above the battle and dropped in Tenchi, Aeka, and   
the Galaxy Police. The action that stopped everything was Venus   
showing up. The problem was that she was wearing her old Sailor V   
mask. Usagi blinked a couple of times, got hit by the Twister   
Blade that was shot at her, and was slammed into the wall   
unconscious. The same happened to Mars.  
  
As it stood only Jupiter stood as a Sailor Senshi, While   
Sailor V was across from her giving her a cold look. This was   
enough to shock Jupiter into listening to her instead of speaking.  
  
"I will no longer be part of the Sailor Senshi, Jupiter.   
You've all turned what was originally a fight to protect this world   
into a battle over pride." She pointed at the downed Outers.   
"They started this mess by making a mistake, and they refused to   
correct it. Instead they chose to eliminate it. I will not   
standby and watch the Senshi kill humans. From this moment on let   
the world know Sailor Venus is dead. I am once again Sailor V and   
I will fight for what I believe in."  
  
Everyone on the property had heard her speech. Even a news   
crew that had shown up in time to film some of the fight caught it   
all. The questions were in the air of the city now. Were the   
Sailor Senshi still the good guys? Were the two boys they had   
attacked really evil? And what about the people who had showed up   
to aid them?  
  
Ranma, however had a different question, this one for Ryouko.   
"Can Ryo-Ohki get us out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Good. Do it, and bring her, too." Ranma pointed at the   
now Sailor V. Ryouko decided that it would be best not to argue   
for once and had Ryo-Ohki bring them all aboard. The cabbit then   
headed for the stars.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked at Tomas and sighed. "I'm supposed to be the   
hero here. Why are you always the one to get injured?"  
  
Tomas, wrapped in bandages and stretched out on a bed in a   
guestroom just shrugged as he struggled to sit up. "Just lucky, I   
guess. So how did we get back here, anyway? Last thing I remember   
we were trying to decide to fight or run."  
  
"Well, I took care of those first three, but then four more   
showed up. That's when things got confusing."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, first Tenchi and the others showed up, then one of the   
Senshi decided to join our side since she feels that we're innocent   
here. I managed to knock out another two of the Senshi and then   
Ryo-Ohki transported us back here. You remember how they told us   
she turns into a spaceship, right? Let me tell you something, I   
almost dropped back into the Neko-Ken while I was on her. Being   
surrounded b a meowing spaceship didn't do anything for my nerves."  
  
Tomas laughed quietly at the thought of Ranma being trapped   
in a spaceship that was meowing. "I'm not surprised. Still it   
could have been worse, you could have actually gone into the   
Neko-Ken."  
  
Ranma shook his head as he looked at his friend. "Well, you   
take it easy. I'm going downstairs. I want to find out more about   
the blonde Senshi." Tomas nodded and closed his eyes. Ranma   
sighed and headed out the door, making sure to close it before   
heading down the stairs.  
  
He walked into a kitchen filled with tension. His eyes went   
around the room making sure that everyone who should be there was.   
The only noticeable absence was Washu. Ranma quietly left the   
kitchen not saying a thing as no one had noticed him. As he slowly   
approached the broom closet where everyone said Washu had set up her   
lab, his danger sense began to kick in. Being that he was in a   
house with some of the most powerful people, some of which didn't   
get along with one another, he chalked it up to another fight   
starting. This place was almost as bad as the Tendo Dojo had been.   
In fact, the only reason it wasn't worse was that Tenchi knew how to   
defuse the situations sometimes. Whenever Ranma tried to get   
involved he just made everything worse.  
  
He knocked on the door and was surprised when Washu's face   
appeared on it. "Come in." Ranma slowly opened the door and   
stepped through. He stopped in shock at what he saw. While he had   
been told that Washu's lab was something different, this was not   
what he had expected. Washu was sitting on a pillow that was   
suspended in the air. The area around her seemed more like a wild   
life preserve then a laboratory. In front of her were numerous   
transparent screens showing some type of readouts that Ranma could   
never hope to identify. He approached Washu and waited quietly for   
her to turn around. It really wasn't his choice to stay quiet, he   
tried to talk, but nothing came out.  
  
Finally, Washu turned around to face the silenced martial   
artist. "Ah, Ranma, just the person I need to talk to. I've got a   
question about your friend."  
  
Ranma was rather thankful that he had finally recovered the   
ability to speak. "So, Washu-Chan, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why does he always try to embrace death?"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean embrace   
death?"  
  
Washu gave a small sigh. "Well, maybe not embrace it. It's   
more like he doesn't seem to care whether he lives or dies. He'll   
take either one."  
  
Ranma gazed down at the ground for a while. When he finally   
looked back up his eyes were slightly clouded. "Tomas has a rather   
painful past. From what he's told me, he doesn't really seem to   
care what happens to himself."  
  
"What can you tell me about it?"  
  
"Well, from what he told me, his parents died when he was   
twelve or so. They died in some sort of car accident. He didn't   
want to go into an orphanage, so he ran away. He didn't have any   
living relatives to take him in. Anyway, after a few months of   
travel he met a wandering martial artist. Kinda like what me and   
Oyaji were doin'. The guy saw the pain in Tomas and took him in,   
started to teach him the art to give him some control back in his   
life. When Tomas was sixteen or so they parted ways. I never was   
told why, but it wasn't that important. Tomas had made himself   
quite a bit of money in tournaments and the like while traveling,   
and rented an apartment in some small town. You know he's gaijin,   
and this was in the US. Well, he went back to school and met this   
girl. From what I could gather they were in love. One day she   
turned up missing."  
  
"What was her name? I don't think you've mentioned it yet."  
  
"Her name was Maria." Washu and Ranma turned to see Tomas   
in the doorway.  
  
Ranma walked over to his friend, who just about collapsed in   
his arms. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed."  
  
"I was hungry, but it looked like World War Three was going   
on in the kitchen, so I decided to come here. I was hoping you'd   
have something I could munch on, Washu-Chan."  
  
"Sorry, Tomas, but I don't keep food in the lab. Well, not   
food fit for a human, anyway. I'm sure that the problems in the   
kitchen will die down eventually, so why don't you continue the   
story that Ranma started?"  
  
Tomas looked down at the ground for a while before he gazed   
back up. His eyes were holding a pain long buried. "Well, me and   
Maria were in love. I'd probably would have asked her to marry me   
one day. Well, I never got the chance. I was at a martial arts   
tournament and one of her friends was going to pick her up from   
work. Maria wasn't there when she arrived. Her family called the   
police and they started to search for her. I was arrested in the   
beginning, but her family came with video of the tournament. Since   
I never used my locker room I was almost always in the background.   
Anyway, after I was released I took up the search for her too. I   
was passing a warehouse a couple of days after I had been released   
when I caught a bad smell. I went into an ally behind the   
warehouse and found what appeared to be a severed arm." Tomas   
stopped to draw in a few ragged breaths. Even though he was   
telling the story years after it had happened, it was still painful.   
"Well, I called the police and waited for tem to show up. Once   
they did we started to search inside the building. As we wandered   
through we didn't find anything. Eventually I got so mad that I   
slammed my fist into a crate. The stench that came out of it was   
overpowering." Tomas closed his eyes as he began to shudder. Both   
Washu and Ranma could see the pain that he was going through, and   
it hurt them both. They were sure that they would not like what he   
was about to say. "I opened the crate and there   
was Maria. Well, her head anyway. And a hand too. The hand still   
had my class ring on, too. It hurt finding her like that.   
Kami-Sama, it hurt so much."  
  
By that point tears were streaming down his face unabashedly.   
The small clear drops drifted from his eyes to the floor, each one   
carrying a little bit of the pain and the memories with it. Washu   
floated over to him and gently wrapped her arms about him. Tomas   
continued to cry into her shoulder as all of the old pent-up grief   
flooded into the open. After what seemed like eternity to him,   
Tomas regained enough control to back away from Washu and continue   
his story. "That was all that we ever found of her. An arm, a   
leg, and her head was all that was left. We practically tore the   
building down searching. Well, we found some evidence, made an   
arrest and convicted the asshole who did it. After the trial I got   
up and left. All that I had left in my life by that point was the   
art. I came overseas and met a martial arts master who saw the pain   
in my soul. He helped me go from a suicidal inclination to where I   
am now. I don't fear death, I just wait for it to happen. That's   
the majority of why I am like I am. Hope that helps you   
Washu-Chan."  
  
Everyone was silent for a while after that. Only the sounds   
that normally permeated Washu's lab were heard. When it seemed   
that the silence was just about to reach the point of being   
unbearable, Washu walked over to Tomas and put a hand on his   
shoulder. "Just remember that you have friends on this side, too,   
Tomas. They don't want to loose you."  
  
Tomas smiled. "I know, Washu-Chan, I know. I'm not saying   
that I'm going to go looking for death, just that when it comes,   
I'm ready to accept it."  
  
***  
  
Usagi just stared blankly into the fire. She was hurting deep   
inside and the pain was getting worse. Her mind kept going over   
the incident that took place at school a few days before. Her team   
was starting to fall apart. Sailor Venus died as she refused to   
believe that the two boys were evil. The Outer Senshi refused to   
speak to any of the Inners on why they had decided to attack at   
school. Setsuna seemed to be getting more and more obsessed with   
finding the boys and killing them. She was sure that they posed   
some great threat to the future and that Minako's desertion of her   
friends was simply the first sign. Pluto had then stepped back to   
the Gates of Time and said she would search them out. When the   
Senshi tried to contact Minako they found that she had left her   
communicator in her house. She wasn't coming back to the Senshi,   
everyone knew that now.  
  
Rei was furious with the former Senshi of Love. It was   
almost impossible for her to believe that anyone would just up and   
desert Usagi like that. Sure she had wanted to get away from her   
crybaby leader, but she would never turn over to the enemy.  
  
Ami was thinking over what Makoto had told them. She could   
see how Minako would be upset over everything that had happened.   
She was the only one beside Minako who could see the fact that   
Ranma and Tomas never started the fight. They were always   
defending themselves from the restless pursuit of the Senshi. Her   
mind was already going over everything that had happened as she   
tried to sort her own feelings about the two boys. While she had   
never met them, she was becoming more and more sympathetic to them.  
  
Makoto was trying to figure out how everything could have   
gone so wrong. The first problem that she knew was that the Senshi   
had assumed that the two boys were the bad guys. They never   
stopped to see what their side of the story was after they heard   
the Outer Senshi's story. The second was that they had tried to   
go too far. From what they knew the two guys were human boys, even   
if they were incredibly powerful.  
  
Michiru and Haruka simply wanted revenge on the two boys   
that had humiliated them in public. It was bad enough that they   
got seriously beat into the ground by them, but now people were   
questioning whether they were good or not.  
  
Hotaru was questioning the two boys motives. She recalled   
how Tomas-san had saved her from the bullies, but also how the two   
had seriously injured her parents. She was trying to come up with   
a reason for the two totally different situations. She knew from   
what Usagi had said that her parents had coming looking for the   
two, but also that the two had seemed to egg them into the fight.   
She just kept getting more and more confused by what was happening   
in the world around her.  
  
***  
  
Minako Aino, a.k.a. Sailor V was currently wondering what the   
hell she had gotten herself into. She had thought that the fights   
between Rei and Usagi were bad, but they had nothing on Aeka and   
Ryouko. There was literally energy flowing between the two of them   
as they battled over Tenchi. Hmmm… maybe I should just leave the   
room for a while… She started to back out of the room only to   
bump into someone. "Oh excuse me for…" She trilled off as she   
stared at a bare, well muscled chest. She looked up into Tomas's   
face with little pink hearts in her eyes.  
  
Tomas slid past her, followed by Ranma and Washu. Minako   
didn't notice either of them however, as she stared at Tomas's   
bare back. As his muscles rippled with each slow step her blush   
grew. It finally reached the point where she had to turn around   
to keep him from seeing any sign of embarrassment.   
  
As for Ryouko and Aeka, well they just ignored the new   
comers and continued to stare at each other in anger. Well, they   
ignored each other until Tomas pushed his way between them, opened   
the refrigerator, removed some leftovers turned around and headed   
for the dinning table. The two just stood there and stared at him   
as he sat down and began to devour the meal. Soon Ranma was beside   
him with the platter between the two. In almost no time it was   
all gone. Ranma then got up, walked between the two just as Tomas   
did before, grabbed a few more dishes filled with food and sat at   
the table. Not long after that, Mihoshi walked in the room. She   
saw the meal that was disappearing and went to help.  
  
As three people devoured a meal fit for eight, Minako moved   
over and sat down at the end of the table. She gently shook her   
head when Tomas pushed a couple of pieces of Sukiyaki towards her.   
She stared in awe as the full plate became empty after a few   
seconds. By the time the meal came to an end everyone had come to   
sit at the table and watch the event. It was beyond anything they   
had ever seen. After the meal was gone Tomas dropped backwards to   
lay down.  
  
"So, what's next on the agenda. I kinda think schools out   
of the picture. And I don't think I could take another run in with   
those underdressed girls."  
  
"HEY!" Minako sounded rather offended by the comment.  
  
Tomas rolled his head over to look at her. "Well, excuse me,   
but if you can afford those little electronic communicator things,   
you can sure afford to by some more fabric. Why the hell are your   
skirts that short, anyway?"  
  
Minako wasn't in the mood to be put on the defensive,   
however. "They're so short so that men like you will be distracted   
by our long, beautiful legs in battle."  
  
"Distracted is right, they almost make me want to throw up."   
He gave her a big grin just to let her know he wasn't serious.   
His body was in such bad shape that he wouldn't be able to beat   
Sasami in a fight, let alone a grown girl.   
  
She gave him a rather seductive smile to let him know tat she knew   
it was all in good fun. "And you're one to talk about modesty?   
When you're walking around without a shirt on?"  
  
"I'm not ashamed of my body. I think I look rather good.   
Don't you agree?"  
  
"If you two are through playing around we have something to   
discuss here."  
  
Tomas looked over at his friend. "Ah, Ranma, but flirting is   
so much fun. You should give it a try sometime, you'll like it,   
trust me."  
  
"I've had enough problems with girls, thanks. Anyway, what   
I want to do is go get my mother and bring her here. I don't like   
the thought of her being at home alone. I'll do that tomorrow   
morning. The rest of you had better begin thinking about how to   
defend this place. Those girls already know we've been here once,   
and they're sure to think of it."  
  
Tomas slowly sat back up. "Fine then, I'm going with you."  
  
"No you are not. Look you haven't asked yet, but you were   
out for three days. You need time to recover and get back in   
shape. This is the third time that you've been knocked out while   
fighting. I've remained standing, however. That just proves that   
you need to retrain yourself, and I won't take no for an answer!"   
Tomas proceeded to swear up a storm.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm finally done. It sure took me long   
enough to get this done as you know. I blame it on writing out   
Tomas's past, Twin Black Phoenix, and Magic Squire Rayearth. I   
hope that you enjoyed it, and know that I already have of   
chapter 7 mapped out.  
  



	8. Chapter 7: The Great Race

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get. The characters  
of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi. The characters of Sailor Moon  
belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to Kajishima Masaki.  
This is all for non-profit reasons, so please don't sue me. I don't  
have enough to make it worth while anyway. And now on with the story.  
  
Note: This is NOT an SI fic.  
Words in are thoughts.  
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo! Crossover  
By: Tomas Megerson.  
Send C & C and flames to NighthawkTM@yahoo.com  
Webpage: http://nighthawk.anifics.com  
  
Chapter 7:  
The Great Race!  
  
  
  
Ranma stood quietly just outside the door, looking at the sky as  
the last of the stars faded from his view. He was sure that Tomas was  
going to be pissed at him for leaving without him, but that didn't  
matter. As the last star faded from view into the steel gray dawn  
that was approaching, Ranma took a step, then a second, and then broke  
into a paced run. It was time to go home.  
  
Of course, home wouldn't be home for very long. Not with the way  
he was being hunted. As the trees of the forest passed him by, a  
quiet growl escaped his throat. All he had wanted was a new start,  
and instead all he had picked up were new enemies. Life just wasn't  
fair sometimes.  
  
The biggest problem, he felt as he ran through the woods, was that  
these new enemies were using magic. Ranma's luck had always been bad  
when it came to anything magical, whether it was his curse or any one  
of the Amazon items that showed up. The only time magic had actually  
helped him was in the fight against Saffron, and his mind shied away  
from those memories. He didn't like to think about how close he had  
come to killing Saffron...nor how close Akane had been to dying.  
  
As he stepped out of the woods at the bottom of the hill, Ranma's mind  
drifted back to only a few days past when the Senshi had chased him  
and Tomas to his grandfather's home. It hadn't had as big of effect  
on him as he thought it would. Knowing his cousin and his grandfather  
didn't change his outlook on life, and that surprised him.  
  
  
As the bus rolled up to the stop, Ranma pulled out his wallet and  
removed the money he needed for the bus fair. It was a long ride back  
to Juuban, and he'd have time to think about it on the way.  
  
***  
  
Tomas wasn't sure exactly what it was that woke him up. It was  
either the light in his eyes, the smell of food, or the explosion.  
After laying in bed for a few more minutes, he decided it was all  
three, much to his displeasure.  
  
This really wasn't how he wanted to start the day. Despite the  
show he had put on the day before, he didn't feel good at all. The  
mere thought of getting up was causing his body to ach. But he knew  
he couldn't let a little pain stop him. The day was slowly moving  
forward, and the smell of food was too tempting to resist.  
  
Then he stopped to look around. He sighed and slowly stumbled his  
way down the last few steps. His body tended to act without  
consulting his mind sometimes, and this was one of them. His body  
wanted the food it had smelled, so while his mind fought to choose to  
sleep or get up, the body simply took action.  
  
And then the house shook with another explosion, and Tomas fell on  
his face. It was going to be one of those days. For some reason the  
day had pain written all over it.  
  
***  
  
In a different guest room then the one Tomas had stumbled his way  
out of, Minako Aino rolled over and buried her head under a pillow.  
The explosions were what had woken her up. She had glanced out at the  
room and blinked at the bright light shining in.  
  
"AUGH!! I'm late for school!"  
  
Her surroundings didn't click in at all. Minako dashed out of bed  
and almost flew into the school uniform that was draped across a  
chair. All she really knew was that school would start in a few  
minutes and she didn't want another detention slip.  
  
Dashing out of her room, Minako flew down the stairs and made a mad  
run for the door...only to trip and fall on her face. With a groan of  
pain she looked to see what she had fallen over, only to find Tomas  
semi-conscious under her legs. Her memories of the previous day  
kicked in and she swallowed. It hadn't been some sort of strange  
dream.  
  
"You're hurt!" Scrambling around so she could face the young man  
lying on his face, Minako panicked slightly. Doing the first thing  
that came to mind, she turned Tomas over onto his back.  
  
For his part, Tomas did all he could not to groan in pain. He hurt, a  
lot, but didn't want to show it. So he said the first thing that came  
to mind. "That's a pretty face to wake up to." was the thought that ran through his mind. After a few minutes  
though, while Minako was still blushing from the comment, he blinked.  
"Where's Ranma? He should have hit me for that."  
  
Minako got herself under control and shrugged. "I don't know, you're  
the first person I've seen this morning."  
  
Tomas's eyes narrowed. "He didn't..." Quickly he pushed himself up,  
only to go ridged with pain and fall back over. He was sure he knew  
were Ranma was.   
  
***  
  
As the sun slowly began its steady rise over the city, Ranma  
leaned his head against the window of the bus to stare at the slowly  
passing streets. His mind wandered back, trying to figure out just  
when he began to run from his problems.  
  
There wasn't anything manly in running away, he knew that, but his  
old man ran away all the time and his mother didn't kill him for it.  
Perhaps she'd understand that this was a situation where running would  
be the best option.  
  
Ranma frowned at his reflection in the window. Running was only  
useful if it gave him time to come up with a plan to win. But...how  
could he win in this fight. After talking to Minako it was obvious  
that the Senshi were only doing what they felt was right and  
just...even if it wasn't. Sure he could beat up Kuno for being an  
idiot, and he had already beaten up the Senshi for the same reason a  
couple of times...but it just didn't feel right.  
  
That and the crazy chicks were throwing around a lot more power  
than Kuno could ever hope to. As the buildings rolled past, Ranma  
tried to focus more on their powers. Now would be as good a time as  
any to think up counters. The girl in red would be the easiest since  
she was throwing fire around. A Hiryu Shoten Ha would take her from a  
fight fast enough. The others presented a bit more challenge. Though  
as he replayed the battles in his mind, things were starting to look  
up. None of them had anywhere near his skill when it came to hand to  
hand combat. That would limit their magic too. With all the stupid  
posses they did it would be easy for him to disrupt their spells with  
a well timed punch and kick.  
  
And as the bus rolled to a stop, Ranma couldn't help but smile.  
He was only a few miles from his mothers. It would be a nice little  
jog to her house, and then he could leave the city again. Quietly he  
got off the bus and began a nice late morning run.  
  
***  
  
Ranma wasn't the only person out on this morning. Only a few  
blocks a way, Usagi walk slowly down the street toward school, Luna at  
her side. Her expression was downcast and tears almost seemed to be  
welling up in her eyes. Her parents had asked her what was wrong but  
she just couldn't tell them. Not only was it Senshi business, but how  
could she tell her parents her friends were tearing themselves away  
from each other.  
  
From the ground, Luna looked at Usagi with worry etched on her  
black cat face. The princess was breaking down, and she wasn't sure  
how to fix it. If everything kept going the way it was...Luna wasn't  
sure what she could do. "Usagi, don't blame yourself. Minako made  
her choice."  
  
"But..." Usagi's lip began to tremble. Then she dropped to the  
ground. "It's all my fault Luna! I should have listened to her!"  
The tears were streaming from her face and her shoulders were  
trembling. "She...she never would have left if I had stood with her!  
She could be right! WAAAH!"  
  
"Usagi! Stop that this instant! You can not break down here in  
front of anyone!" Realizing her own words, Luna was quick to look  
around to make sure no one heard her speak. Seeing the street mostly  
deserted, she lowered her voice to a hiss. "You have school to get  
to. Don't break down and give away any secrets Usagi."  
  
Usagi sniffed, trying to pull her tears back in. "I know that  
Luna. But..." again, Usagi sniffed in her tears. "I'll try not  
to...get too sad." Slowly, with trudging feet, Usagi once more began  
to make her way to school, though her eyes were still red from her  
tears.  
  
"Hi Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi's watery eyes kept her from seeing much of anything as she  
trudged down the street. The pain that was welling up into her heart  
kept her from giving any real reaction to what was happening around  
her. So when Makoto stepped up next to her and spoke, Usagi only  
blinked to try to pull back the tears.  
  
Looking over at her friend, Makoto sighed. Usagi was wounded so  
easily when it came to emotional attacks. In her mind, Makoto  
recalled when Mamoru had tried to dump Usagi, thinking it was the only  
way to protect her. It was almost unbearable to be near Usagi during  
that entire time, the pain so very evident in her. Just like now.  
Makoto briefly considered cursing Minako for doing this to her friend,  
but she found the thought die before it fully formed. "Usagi...don't  
cry, please. We really should talk about this."  
  
"About...about...what Mako-chan?" Usagi tried to put up a brave  
front, but she knew that it was crumbling apart as soon as it was  
formed. Though she wasn't crying, tears did run down her cheeks from  
her blue eyes.  
  
This was going to be hard to say. Makoto was silent for what  
seemed for ever as she tried to force the words from her mouth.  
"I...I think Minako made the right choice." Before Usagi could begin  
crying again, Makoto pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry Usagi, listen  
to me. We attack those two boys from what Haruka and Michiru told us.  
But...what if the boys felt threatened? After all, they had just  
fought a youma and won. If they were scared they might have panicked  
and attacked without thinking."  
  
"You think so too Mako-chan?"  
  
Usagi and Makoto turned around to stare at Ami who was there  
behind them. The fact that they were closer to school then Ami  
shocked them both.  
  
It was with a blush that Ami answered the question in the other  
two's minds. "I had problems sleeping last night and woke up late."  
Her blush quickly faded as she let out a long sigh. "As I was saying,  
Mako-chan, do you also think that we made a mistake?"  
  
Makoto looked at Ami and sighed as well, releasing Usagi. "Yeah,  
I do. We shouldn't have attacked them without listening. There's  
also what they were screaming at the Neptune and Uranus. I guess that  
was their side of the story."  
  
"Umm...guys..." Ami and Makoto turned to look at Usagi. "What  
if...what if Michiru and Haruka and Setsuna are working for the bad  
guys? Like..." Usagi's voice trailed off into a whisper. "like with  
Galaxia..."  
  
Ami and Makoto looked at Usagi and then at each other, each  
feeling a shiver run down their respective spines. That had been a  
frightening experience, and was something that should have occurred to  
both of them.  
  
"Ranma and Tomas," Ami spoke slowly, "would be powerful allies.  
So would those people who helped them." The three stood still on the  
street gazing at each other as time moved on.  
  
***  
  
Being an ally of the Senshi was not something that was on Ranma's  
mind as he slowly made his way towards his mother's house. He was  
currently thinking about what he was going to do if he ran into the  
Senshi again. That magic they were always throwing around hurt like  
hell. And given the shape Tomas was always ending up in, it was  
pretty dangerous too. He only had to walk past two more houses and  
he'd be with his mother again.  
  
The fact Senshi magic was dangerous turned out to be a boon for  
Ranma. It made his senses flare a few moments before the street in  
front of him exploded. His eyes darted around as he jumped back away  
from the flying pieces of concrete and stone. A sense of...normalcy  
reached him then. This was going to be one of THOSE days, he just  
knew it.  
  
As his feet touched the ground, his eyes darted towards the  
rooftops, looking for the one who attacked him. It didn't take him  
long, mostly because there was another wave of magical attacks heading  
towards him.  
  
It was a quick decision that he was forced to make. Stay and  
fight, causing massive property damage and perhaps injuries to  
innocents in their homes, or run away and find better ground. It was  
no choice, really. Even before the new wave of attacks was halfway to  
him, he spun and took off down the street, running as fast as he  
could. He needed open ground.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit, we almost had him!"  
  
Neptune turned to look at Uranus, a frown on her face. This was  
almost becoming an obsession for her lover, and the look of rage was  
beginning to seem almost normal. For a brief second, she wondered if  
the snarl on her face was just as mean. "Get moving, we can't let him  
get away!"  
  
Uranus was already leaping to the next rooftop by the time she  
called over her shoulder. "I KNOW that!" Her eyes were tracking the  
fleeing young man on the ground, who had put a sizeable distance  
between them.  
  
Neptune followed close, her breathing clam despite the movement.  
A small part of her mind thanked the magic that enhanced the Senshi  
even as the rest worked to keep from loosing Ranma's running form.  
  
Uranus raised her hands and released yet another World Shaking,  
barely whispering the name of the attack. She didn't want to give  
away the surprise, after all. It was nice that Setsuna had informed  
them that they didn't need to scream out the name of their magical  
attacks for them to work. All they needed to do was be able to say  
the correct phrase.  
  
The golden ball of energy flew down the street, tarring a trench  
in the ground as it rocketed towards Ranma. A growl came from deep in  
Uranus's throat as Ranma leapt across the street, letting the magical  
attack go past him until it dissipated.  
  
***  
  
Planting his feet hard against the ground, Ranma cut left into an  
ally not long after the World Shaking past him. Now that he was  
entering the business area of town, he was going to have to be very  
careful. There would be a lot of innocent people heading to work and  
school, and he really didn't want them getting involved.  
  
Figuring that height would probably be to his advantage, Ranma  
leapt to the rooftops as soon as he was clear of the ally. He didn't  
need to look behind to know that the Senshi were still following him.  
He could feel their anger at him as much as he could feel Ryoga's.  
  
As he leapt across the rooftops ignoring the traffic of the  
morning below, Ranma kept his eyes glancing around, trying to find  
somewhere he could stop and fight without worrying. The was,  
unfortunately, nothing that he could see near by.  
  
All of his looking around, didn't help him much as he came to the  
end of the block of buildings he was using to race across. His  
attention came back to what was in front of him just in time to blink  
at the glass and concrete of the massive skyscraper before him. His  
eyes managed to get a pair of long blinks in right before his last  
jump slammed him into the building, face first.  
  
Ranma could see a pair of secretaries inside turned to look at him  
as he attempted to cling to the glass. Unable to get a grip, Ranma  
slowly slid down the window before it turned into a complete free  
fall. As he dropped, he flipped backwards to see the Senshi begin to  
come over the building and launch a pair of magical attacks were he  
had just hit.  
  
His eyes went wide as he recalled there were two women in there,  
two innocents who shouldn't get involved. "No..." he whispered, his  
hands instantly coming in front of himself. "MOUKO TAKABISHA!"  
  
The ki blast ripped from Ranma's hands racing back up to intercept  
the magical attacks even as the force of their creation drove Ranma  
down faster into the ground. As his back impacted with the sidewalk  
below he watched the Senshi's attacks hit his ki blast...only to have  
the entire mess of energy explode violently.  
  
***  
  
As she walked down the street, her head tilted down, and her eyes  
on the ground in front of her, Hotaru tried to figure out what was  
wrong with her parents. They seemed so...distant ever since Tomas and  
his friend had showed up. It wasn't as though they were trying to  
push her away, trying to force her away from them, but they were.  
They rarely asked about how she was doing in school anymore, they  
never asked if she had made any friends, and they didn't even tuck her  
in to bed at night.  
  
"Why?" Hotaru whispered to herself. Were they trying to force her  
to grow up and be less dependent on them? That didn't seem likely to  
the young girl. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were always playing with  
her and spending time with her only a few weeks before. They wouldn't  
just suddenly cut all of that off.  
  
With the depressed little sigh, Hotaru raised her head just in  
time to see someone fall into the ground in front of her with a  
groan. A gasp of surprise came from her quickly and she looked up,  
trying to see if the man had fallen from the building. Her eyes  
widened as a huge explosion ripped into the building, causing steel,  
glass, and fire to rain down upon her from above.  
  
The frightened scream left her lips immediately. She was sure  
that she wouldn't survive this, even as her hand tried to find her  
transformation pen in her pocket. Her hand stopped moving as the  
building began to topple forward, the steel of its girders shrieking  
in the seemingly silent street.  
  
And then she felt something pick her up, and a rush of air around  
her. A squeal at the sudden movement and pressure rose from her  
throat, her eyes shut as tight as they could be. And then over the  
screech of metal, she heard a voice scream seemingly in her ear.  
  
"Not gonna make it!"  
  
  
Author's note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Fear my cliffhanger, FEAR it!  
BWAHAHAHA! 


	9. Chapter 8: Close Encounters

This is the standard disclaimer that all fanfics get. The characters of  
Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi. The characters of Sailor Moon belong  
to Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo! Belongs to Kajishima Masaki. This is  
all for non-profit reasons, so please don't sue me. I don't have enough  
to make it worth while anyway. And now on with the story.  
  
Note: This is NOT an SI fic.  
Words in are thoughts.  
  
From Weird to Weirder  
A Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, and Tenchi Muyo! Crossover  
By: Tomas Megarson.  
Send C & C and flames to NighthawkTM@yahoo.com  
Webpage: http://nighthawk.anifics.com  
  
Chapter 8: Close Encounters  
  
"Not gonna make it!"  
  
Even as Ranma screamed, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
The girl he was trying to save would panic, and that would make things  
harder. To his surprise, however, she only pulled herself tighter  
against him. Within his mind, Ranma kept repeating to himself that he  
couldn't let her die. This girl was an innocent, just like those in  
that building. He couldn't let harm come to an innocent.  
  
Ranma's rate of breathing increased as he pushed himself faster,  
forcing his bodies to go beyond its limit, to be faster then it could  
handle. He didn't care if doing this killed him so long as the girl  
lived. He wasn't that much farther from safety. He couldn't be that  
much farther from safety. It had to be only a few more steps away,  
because if it weren't, there wouldn't be anything he could do.  
  
Ranma cradled the girl close to him, trying to protect her as  
the flaming wreckage fell around them. Perhaps he would make it. There  
was a chance; he was almost there.  
  
And then something heavy slammed into his back, driving him to  
the ground, the girl under him. Ranma was out of time and he was far  
from safe. And as he was crushed to the ground, the girl cradled under  
him, he lost all thought as pain over-road all other feelings.  
  
***  
  
As most people in the world knew, explosions tended to be on the  
loud side. The sound of a building blowing up and crashing to the  
ground, however, went to a level beyond loud, especially for the people  
in the buildings near by. Of course this left out how loud the noise  
inside the building was, but those people weren't being counted at this  
time.  
  
While eventually the focus of the cataclysmic event would indeed  
be upon those who were now trapped within the mound of rubble, for now  
the focus was on those outside. The mass of people who had come to  
witness the event, the reporters who had come to record the event and  
spread the news around the globe, and the emergency personnel who came  
to the scene were all focused on find out what happened. And the people  
buried within would be unable to tell the tale.  
  
Among those who gazed at the wreckage and wondered what had  
happened was a small group of girls whose hobby was to dress in very  
short skirts and fight evil. That wouldn't be how they put it, perhaps,  
but it was close enough to the truth that no one else would have  
corrected the statement.  
  
"Wow..." Though that was the third time that statement had come  
from Usagi's lips, neither Makoto or Ami said anything. The single  
statement summed up what all three were thinking as they watched the  
twisted metal and concrete wreckage sit in the middle of the street.  
  
Sirens were filling the air with their screeching sound as  
emergency vehicles approached the scene. It had only been a few minutes  
since the devastating destruction of the building, but the crowds that  
had piled onto the streets were like a sea of humanity, clogging the air  
with their sense of fear.  
  
With the bodies of people pushing and pressing together, it was  
easy for the smallest of rumors to begin to spread. The rumors may have  
had variety as would be normal in a situation such as this, except for  
one small fact. The rumors began in a central location, spread by  
office workers who had seen some of the event as they been waiting for a  
meeting to begin. It was strange, also, that as the rumors spread  
through the crowd, they barely fluctuated. The spreading rumors  
contained the basic facts, although a few diversions were made.  
  
By the time that the rumors reached Usagi and her friends, they  
had changed enough to give a slightly distorted view of the event as  
well as well as far worse rumors as to the reason of the event. So when  
a man who seemed to be in his 30s turned to tell the rumor to Makoto, he  
was almost bursting with the news.  
  
"Did you hear? The Sailor Senshi have become terrorists!" His  
eyes were slightly wild as he spoke the speed of his words quickening.  
"They used their magic to destroy the building! They said that they  
were going to destroy the government and conquer Japan and install their  
own Empress!" The man didn't wait to listen to any reply Makoto might  
have given him as he turned back to try and hear more rumors that were  
beginning to spread.  
  
After hearing this, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto were stunned, and  
with good reason. Usagi was, technically anyway, the leader of the  
Sailor Senshi. Of course, she was also the Moon Princess, which meant  
she out-ranked all of the Sailor Senshi. So if anyone was going to me  
Empress it would be her. "But...I'm supposed to be a queen," Usagi  
whispered.  
  
"I...I don't know Usagi-chan." Ami was too stunned by what had  
been said to think truly straight. Why would any of the Sailor Senshi  
attack a building? It obviously hadn't been herself, Usagi, or Makoto,  
but the others she didn't know. It was possible that Minako had been  
involved, but...why would she say anything about a queen? Something  
just felt so very wrong about all of this.  
  
Makoto looked at the still gathering crowd and sighed. This was  
starting to get annoying, and it seemed that the police were trying to  
break the crowd up. Reaching out, she wrapped an arm around both Usagi  
and Ami. "Come on, let's get out of here. There's nothing that we can  
do. I'm sure we'll learn more by watching the news anyway."  
  
"Watching the news?" Ami frowned for a moment as a thought  
occurred to her. "School! We're late for school." She was going to be  
late for school. For the first time ever she was going to be late.  
This thought sent her into a second glazed look as Makoto began to pull  
her and Usagi through the crowd.  
  
***  
  
A few hours away from the scene of the recent disaster, the  
Masaki house was actually at peace. This was more common then most  
people believed it to be. With Tenchi at school, Ryoko and Aeka had  
problems finding things to fight about. Sure there were plenty of  
things they could fight over, but it was constantly rare for them to run  
into each other when doing those things.  
  
And so with little destruction being caused at the house, and  
nothing exciting seemingly happening, Sasami sighed with a slight smile  
on her face. The morning chores were done, and it seemed unlikely that  
more would have to be done before it was time to make lunch. The  
laundry had been done only a couple of days before, the dusting had been  
finished yesterday, and so she found herself with some free time.  
  
Free time to play and enjoy herself tended to come far too  
infrequently for Sasami these days. With all of the incidental damage  
that happened with the battles over Tenchi coming to frequently, more  
and more of her time was spent cleaning. To top that off, it always  
seemed that she was the only one who didn't make a mess.  
  
At least that was true until the last couple of days. Ranma  
didn't make much of a mess at all, except for a few incidents that  
seemed to be bad luck. Tomas didn't make much of a mess either, though  
he was still limping around. Perhaps when he healed he'd be as big a  
mess maker as Ryoko. She doubted it, but it was possible.  
  
And now their newest guest made almost no mess at all. In fact  
she hardly did anything but stare outside a window. It was a bit  
disturbing to the young blue-hair girl. She couldn't recall ever seeing  
someone with that type of look on their face. It seemed so lonely and  
distant with a touch of loss that was always within the eyes.  
  
As the young girl watched Minako out of the corner of her eye,  
she continued to clean up the living room of the Masaki home. Her mind  
turned over the question of the pained look in Minako's eyes, feeling  
something familiar from it. As she slowly continued to pick things up,  
she recalled one time she had seen a look like that. It had been in her  
own eyes, back before she told Aeka about being merged with Tsunami.  
  
Putting the last of the books back onto the shelf, Sasami  
stepped slowly over to Minako while trying to figure out what to say to  
her. Deep in the back of her mind, Tsunami's voice whispered quietly to  
her. Sensing more then knowing what Tsunami suggested, Sasami put her  
biggest smile on her face. "Hi Minako-oneesan! Do you want to play  
with me?"  
  
"Hmm?" Minako turned her gaze from the window to Sasami.  
  
Sasami could almost see that Minako was going to turn her down right  
away. She couldn't let that happen. After all, Minako-oneesan was a  
friend, and Sasami couldn't let a friend stay sad. With a quick change  
of tactics, Sasami deployed the teary puppy-dog eyes. "Please..."  
  
Sasami could see Minako's demeanor changing as she continued to gaze  
into Minako's eyes. This was the crucial point. If she could just get  
Minako to play with her, she knew the older girl would cheer up. It  
would be great not to have her so sad.  
  
And then Ryo-Ohki decided to help. The small cabbit mad a running dive  
from off to the side to land onto Minako's head. With a couple of  
bounces on Minako's head and a loud 'Miya' the cabbit jumped onto  
Sasami's head, gave another cry, and took off running out of the house.  
  
Sasami, knowing what Ryo-Ohki wanted, grabbed Minako's hand and pulled  
her. "Come on! Let's catch Ryo-Ohki!" The pulling only lasted for a  
few seconds before Minako finally gave in. With a smile and a small  
laugh she joined Sasami in the chase.  
  
***  
  
"So I'm not really sure when Ranma and I became friends, Masaki-  
san." Tomas took a sip from his cup of tea. His green eyes drifted  
around taking in the small room inside the shrine. The large windows  
kept the room brightly lit, and the small bit of clutter gave it a home  
feeling that Tomas found relaxing. "Really, we were just walking the  
same path after the same thing."  
  
"That which we have in common with others is far more important  
then that which is different." Katsuhito's eyes gleamed for a brief  
moment. "It is a rare thing to find others who have something in common  
with ourselves, and sometimes we must travel far to find them."  
  
Tomas gazed at the old man for a few moments before giving a  
shrug. "Yeah, I guess so. It'd be nice if we didn't have to go so far,  
though."  
  
Katsuhito gave the young man before him a kind smile. "No one  
gains anything by sitting still, Tomas. To keep joy in our lives we  
must always be out looking for it in the simplest of things."  
  
"Well, I haven't eaten yet, so I'm gonna go see if I can find  
the joy of breakfast." Placing his now empty cup down, Tomas bowed to  
the priest. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
"Of course, enjoy the day."  
  
"Thank you." Standing up, Tomas turned and left the small  
shrine. As he began the long walk down the steps, he stretched out,  
testing his body. Finding it only a little stiff he smiled, taking a  
deep breath of the fresh air. "Maybe," he muttered, "I'll head into the  
city for breakfast. It would be nice to eat out."  
  
***  
  
Buried underneath tens of tons of rubble, trapped within a  
darkness deeper then black, slowly Ranma came awake. The first thing he  
wondered was why he couldn't see. No matter how much he turned his  
head, no matter how wide he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything.  
  
And then the memories came to him. He recalled being chased  
through the city, he recalled the blasts of magic that his ki attack had  
hit, he distinctly remembered the explosion. The terrified face of the  
girl he'd seen also stuck in his mind.  
  
And finally he remembered the force of something slamming into  
his back, driving him to the ground. A few more heavy impacts from  
falling rubble and he had blacked out.  
  
With the memory back and in full force, Ranma did his best to  
take in the situation he found himself in. The first thing he noticed  
was that there wasn't all that much weight on his back, which surprised  
him. Pushing himself up ever so slightly, he felt nothing so much as  
budge. By some miracle the rubble had fallen so that it didn't crush  
him to death immediately.  
  
After all this, he noticed something else. Ranma noticed that  
he was laying on something rather soft. Not being able to see what he  
was looking at was rather annoying, but he couldn't do a thing about  
that. Shifting slightly, he brought a hand over to try to figure out  
what he was on.  
  
It didn't take him long to figure out what he was on. The  
feeling of a face under his hand was rather distinctive. And it wasn't  
hard for him to figure out whom he was lying on. After all there was  
only one person near him when the building fell. The girl he was trying  
to save.  
  
Thinking fast, Ranma chose to remain silent. After all, if she  
didn't think he was awake maybe she wouldn't hit him when she woke up.  
  
***  
  
At the front of the room, Tenchi's history teacher droned on and  
on, talking about something that Tenchi didn't really care about. None  
of this was going to help him anymore anyway. What he really needed was  
classes about how deal with princesses from another world. Then maybe  
he'd be able to understand Aeka better.  
  
That small thought brought his mind to trying to understand just  
how he got caught up in his current living situation. After all, how  
would he have known that he'd end up living with Royalty when he was  
seventeen. For that matter, how was he supposed to know that he WAS  
Royalty. Life just couldn't seem to be fair. Why couldn't his life be  
a bit more normal.  
  
It was the cries of excitement from his classmates that brought  
Tenchi back to reality. He refocused his attention to the front of the  
room, where a television had been brought in. His eyes locked onto the  
picture gazing at the destruction that was across the screen.  
  
Tenchi turned his focus to the TV with the rest of the class,  
trying to get caught up on the news. Tenchi felt a lot of shock at the  
destruction of one of the buildings of Tokyo, and even more at how  
people were calling it a terrorist attack. How anyone could take the  
lives of so many people, he just couldn't figure out.  
  
It was about this time that he remembered that his cousin was  
going back to Tokyo to see his mother. A fear began to build up in  
Tenchi's heart. What if Ranma had gotten caught in that attack? What  
if he was buried underneath all of that rubble?  
  
Tenchi then shook off those fears. If Ranma was his cousin,  
then he would be able to call on the Light Hawk Wings if he was in  
trouble. The Wings always formed when he was in severe danger, so they  
probably worked the same for Ranma.  
  
Relaxed and sure that his cousin was safe, Tenchi turned his  
attention back to the television, which was far more interesting then  
his class had been.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this chapter turned out to be shorter than I  
thought it would be and shorter than normal. I guess that's just  
something that happens from time to time, huh? 


End file.
